Confused Feelings
by ayamiko95
Summary: Kahoko is falling in love. There's always three guys who are by her side. She has to choose one of them, but what it she can't? What will she do to be with them? Will she have to choose one and hurt to other two?
1. Ryoutaro Tsuchiura

Well, this fic might be a little off from their original personalities, but you see, I've had this fic in my head for a long time. I want to post it using my original characters, but….

Anyway, I hope you'd all enjoy this fic :D

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Its fine, its fine, _I thought as I walked the halls of school

"What are you fidgeting about, Kahoko?" asked Ryoutaro, he was beside me.

"People are staring…" I said

Ryoutaro placed a hand on my head, "Its fine, don't worry. It will die down soon."

"I hope so…"

* * *

It all started just yesterday. Nothing really happened. Just misunderstanding between everyone.

Me and Ryoutaro had known each other for a long time, but we weren't friends, just 'acquaintances'. But then, we found one similar thing between us, our love for music even though we were gen-ed students.

That drew us closer, and in the end, we became close friends in an instant.

Our sudden closeness made our friends and classmates suspicious. They all thought the two of us are already together.

But, Ryoutaro didn't bother explaining, and so do I, but I was just a bit embarrassed.

* * *

"Hey, Kahoko, let's eat lunch at the usual place, I'll meet you there. The captain just needs to talk to me about a few things." Said Ryoutaro as we parted

"Um, okay." I waved as he left.

(Unlike the anime or something, Ryoutaro and Kahoko are of the same class. During class, Ryoutaro has no time to talk to Kahoko since his seat is at the opposite side of Kahoko…very far away.)

"Kaho-chan!" Mio just suddenly jump behind me.

"Mio,"

"You two are the center of gossips now, did you know?" said Nao

"Eh? Why?" I asked

"Kaho-chan, until when are you going to act dumb?" said Mio

"What are you talking about?" I asked, the three of us walked to our seats.

"Kahoko, you're really popular among the males. And Tsuchiura is also popular, he's the ace of the soccer team after all." Said Nao

"Eh? Its understandable that Ryoutaro is popular, but me? What did I do to deserve to be popular?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Act as if you don't know anything. Who was it that won a lot of competitions by playing the violin, but is actually a gen-ed student?" said Nao

"T-that was nothing…" I blushed, "I only went to those because Ryoutaro insisted we enter it…"

"Doesn't change anything." Said Mio, then she leaned in closer to me to whisper something, "So, are you two really dating?"

"Mio! Not you too!" I said

Mio and Nao laughed together.

"No we're not." I said, "We're just really close friends, and we understand each other…"

"Yes, yes, just because you two are the only gen-ed students who are talented in music…who are not in the music department. Yes, we know." Said Mio impatiently

"You make it sound as if I'm lying." I pouted

"Well Kahoko, rumors spread quickly…and what would happen to you…and your feelings?" asked Nao

I looked outside the window. "Its better this way," I whispered

* * *

Kahoko actually has this certain affection to a senpai from the music department. She only sees him as an older brother, but she still gets excited when she sees him. She knew him ever since she first transferred.

He's a cheerful boy who plays the trumpet. Kahoko had always admired his personality and passion for playing.

From time to time, she talks with that senpai for hers. With her senpai's easy going attitude, she was able to talk to him easily.

She was able to have a conversation with him; his name was…Kazuki Hihara.

Kahoko really enjoys seeing him.

He was really like an onii-sama to her. She could remember when it was first exposed that she could play the violin well, there were some music department students who started insulting her, but Hihara had defended her back then.

But still, even if she sees him as her onii-sama, she couldn't help but hope Hihara doesn't misunderstand things.

* * *

"Kahoko? Kahoko?" Ryoutaro said.

I hadn't realized it, but Ryoutaro has been calling my attention for the past few minutes.

I shook off from my daze, "E-eh? Yeah? Sorry," I said.

"Thinking about him?"

I looked down at my half eaten bento, I just nodded.

"Do you want us…" he asked

I looked at him, surprised. "No! No, it's not like that. I enjoy spending time with you." I said, panicked.

He chuckled, and patted my head like he usually does, "Yes, yes, I know. I do too."

"Ryoutaro, I'm not a kid anymore," I complained, removing his hand from my head.

I smiled, touching a male's hand has always been awkward for me, but not with Ryoutaro.

"You like him, and you should clear things out to him," he said

"No." I said, "Why would I? I mean, he doesn't know I like him, he would just wonder why I'm straightening things out. And I only like him as a brother."

"But still, you're worried, right?"

I nodded silently.

"Things will work out one way or another." Said Ryoutaro

"Yes, I guess so,"

* * *

"Hey Kahoko, do you want to go to that store?" asked Ryoutaro, it was already after school

"Hm, sure. Do I get to hear you play some new pieces?" I asked

"Well, its going to be pricy," grinned Ryoutaro

"No way, come on Ryoutaro!" I said

Ryoutaro laughed, "Come on, come on, let's go." He said

I smiled.

* * *

"So, how are things with that other guy?" Ryoutaro asked

"Eh? You mean Yunoki-senpai?" I said, _Darn, I've forgotten about him._

"Yes, him." said Ryoutaro

"Yes, but after his confession, things got awkward."

"Huh? There are even times for him when things become awkward huh."

"It seems like you're insulting him. Well, I do see him during break times…"

"So, how does he act around you?"

"Well, you see him too right? You should judge him yourself." I said.

"I bet he's heard of the rumors. I feel like he's glaring at me."

"It must be your imagination."

"I understand that you know him longer than I have, but you can't be too sure that's he's always the good guy."

"Well, there are times I think of that…" I hesitated

"And all those false rumors about me, I bet he's the one who started them." Ryoutaro sighed.

I sighed too, there's no mistaking about it, even though I don't want to doubt Yunoki-senpai…but…ever since he confessed to me, I've been seeing sides of him I never knew existed in him.

I should be honest, I did like him before, that was three years ago when I was still in middle school. You could say I was one of his fan girls, but that was when I was still young and that's history. I don't want to remember it.

I shivered.

Ryoutaro noticed that and commented, "Well, winter's coming soon, I guess its natural for the weather to become cold. Autumn's enduing huh…."

"Y-yeah," I agreed, even though he got it wrong as to why I shivered, but still, what he said was true.

* * *

"You're not going to answer him right?" he suddenly asked, we were already half-way to the shop.

"Him? You mean senpai? No, I guess not…" I replied.

"It seems like you're unsure." Said Ryoutaro

I blushed, "No, its nothing like that."

Okay, it's also true that I'm unsure of how I really feel about Yunoki-senpai.

"You're blushing Kahoko. Its true that you two are still in contact of each other, but you should stop being near him if in the end you're only going to hurt him, not that I pity him."

"Ryoutaro!" I scolded

"What? I don't like him and I'm not hiding that fact." He said.

I sighed. _Well Ryoutaro's never going to change that attitude of his…_

"We're here," he said.

"Oh, okay." Then he handed me my violin case which he was carrying the whole time.

* * *

A/N: Review please! I tried to include the whole Stella Quintet, but I'm going to do that in the further chapter. For a change, I just added Yunoki. Hahaha, I always left him out in all my la corda fics. In this chap, I just adjusted the relationship of Kahoko and Ryoutaro. Review please!!!! So that I would know if its good or not.


	2. Kazuki Hihara

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a Friday morning.

I was running to school…

_I'm gonna be late…I'm gonna be late…._

Without realizing it, I accidentally bumped someone in front of me.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my nose.

"Sorry, sorry,"

My eyes widen as I realized whose voice it belonged to, I look up, "Hihara-senpai?" I said.

"Ah, Kaho-chan!" he said.

"U-um,"

"Why are you running so fast? Anything wrong?" he asked

"Well, I'm going to be late, aren't you in hurry senpai?" I asked, a bit puzzled at his calmness of being late.

Hihara suddenly started laughing

"Senpai!" I said.

"Hahaha, sorry Kaho-chan, but you see, you're still 15 minutes early!" said Hihara

"Eh?" I said, and then I looked at my watch. No I'm definitely late.

Hihara took a look at my watch beside me, I blushed at how close he was.

Hihara laughed again.

"Kaho-chan, you're watch is wrong." He said.

And then I remembered something. Oh yeah, I placed it in advance for 15 minutes yesterday because I had to prepare some things and…

"Ugh!" I smacked my palm to my forehead.

Hihara laughed again, "You should put it back in its proper time. Oh, and be careful okay Kaho-chan. You shouldn't be running too much." Then he left

I stood there speechlessly.

He rarely talk to me, but what was that just now? A miracle?

My heart was pounding.

I hit myself on my cheeks and shook my head.

_What am I thinking!_

"Kaho-chan!" someone jumped at my back again.

"Mio," I said, no longer surprised.

"Aw, that was not fun, Kaho-chan you're no longer surprised." Pouted Mio childishly

"Morning Kahoko." Said Nao

"Morning." I greeted back.

"You're not with Tsuchiura today?" asked Nao

"No, he said starting this Friday and every Friday, he would be coming to school earlier than usual." I said.

"Why?" asked Mio, finally getting off of me.

"Um, I think it's because he's preparing for the upcoming concert of Hamai Misa, he's a guest. Ryoutaro's pretty excited about it…"

"Wow, Hamai Misa, that would be such an honor. Tsuchiura would really be excited. He's a fan too right?" said Nao

I nodded.

"How about you? Are you also going to appear?" asked Mio

"Yes," I said.

"By the way, your mom and Hamai Misa know each other right?" said Nao

"Eh, her son is Len Tsukimori-kun right? He's pretty popular in the music department!" said Mio

"W-well, Tsukimori-kun isn't really that sociable…" I said

"Aw too bad…" said Mio

"Oh, and Kahoko, we just saw you with Hihara." Said Nao

"Ah." I said.

"Oh yeah! So, what was it all about? We saw you bump him, was that on purpose?" grinned Mio

"Eh!?" I blushed, "Of course it wasn't!"

"Why were you in such a hurry?" asked Nao

"I had my watch set at the wrong time."

"Oh really? Well then, you made such a good move." Said Mio

"Mio, seriously, stop teasing me." I said

"Well then now, who's getting all defensive?" smiled Nao

"Nao! Are you taking sides with Mio?" I said.

"Well, I'm really interested at what' going on between you and Hihara." Said Nao

"Eh? Nao? You?" Mio and I said together in shock

"What? You're my friend Kahoko and I'm worried or something like that." said Nao

"Nao is acting weird lately." Said Mio

"Nao, don't tell me…" said Kahoko

"Eh? You mean Nao has…"

"W-what?" said Nao, looking away, she blushed

Mio and I gasped.

"Wait, didn't you say you were interested in Jun-senpai?" asked Mio

"Jun? Is he from the soccer team?" asked Kahoko

"Yes." Said Mio

"Nao? What's going on between you two?" I asked

"N-nothing." Said Nao, blushing.

"Nao!" a guy called.

Nao looked up and waved.

"Jun-senpai." I said.

"Oh, morning Hino-chan." He said, after smiling at Nao one more time, he left.

"Okay," I said, "I've seen everything."

"Me too." Said Mio

"Why haven't you said anything!??! He was calling you on a first-name-basis!" I said.

"I-its nothing." Said Nao, walking ahead

Mio and I giggled.

"Still, you're not off the hook Kaho-chan," grinned Mio

I sighed.

* * *

I was practicing in a music room alone.

I felt the melody as I was playing. Imaging how the composer must have felt as he wrote the piece.

Then, Hihara-senpai suddenly filled my head. My music was mixed in with that feeling, which was the amazement I felt when I first heard Hihara-senpai play his trumpet.

I smiled as I played to myself.

Suddenly the door opened behind me. I turned around and my heart almost stopped.

"Hihara-senpai." I said.

"Ah, Kaho-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked cheerfully

"E-eh? W-well, um, I…" I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him properly, _What, come on, you just like him as a brother right!?!_

"Well, you see, I've reserved this room from 2:30 till the end to school." Said Hihara

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'll get my things-"

"No, its okay Kaho-chan, you can stay. How about we play a piece together?

"E-eh? Really?"

"Sure, why not?" then he went to the music stand. He saw the piece I was playing. "Gavotte huh? Let's play this together!" he said cheerfully

"U-um, okay." I said.

I started playing first and soon he joined in, my eyes widen.

It was beautiful!

The piece was beautiful! It was more beautiful than when I play it alone!

I was so amazed.

I want to keep playing this piece with him forever.

But the piece just has to end.

When the piece finished, I didn't realize that I was smiling.

"That was….cool!" said Hihara, "Kaho-chan! Did you enjoy it too?"

"Mm!" I said

"Do you want to play it again?" he asked

"C-can we really?" I asked happily.

"Sure, it's good music after all." He said, "Sometimes I wonder, with your talent Kaho-chan, why aren't you in the music department?"

"Oh that…um, its just that when I graduate, at least there's something I could do in the future aside from music…" I said

"Oh, you and Azuma are the same." He said

I blushed, "Eh?"

Hihara smiled, "Well, he said the same similar thing, after high school, he's going to America to study."

"O-oh," I said. Being reminded of Yunoki-senpai isn't really a good thing for me…

I sighed; I'm running away from him.

"Kaho-chan, I know about you two." He said

"Really?" I said.

"Well, Azuma IS my friend. He really likes you Kaho-chan...oh and just so you know, he gets jealous easily, especially since you and Tsuchiura-kun started hanging out." Said Hihara

I don't know why, but it suddenly began to hurt inside of me.

"I-is that so…"

"Well, are you going to go answer him?"

"Um, no, I don't think so…"

"Why is that?" he asked

"Its because I like someone else."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Um, its…" I stopped myself, _What am I saying! I just like him as a brother and no more! _"Um, forget about it." I said and smiled at him, "So, let's play?"

"Sure," he said.

* * *

I sighed.

"You've been sighing lately Kahoko." Commented Ryoutaro, as we walked home together.

"Yeah, I just blurted out something unnecessary to Hihara-senpai." I said.

"Eh? So you were able to talk to him?"

"We played Gavotte together…" I said.

"Oh, well, one way or another, he'll know that you like him. YOU DID tell Yunoki-senpai right?"

"Ah! I did!" I just realized.

Yunoki-senpai and I talk from time to time through IM's. I told him I like Hihara-senpai, but only as a big brother. He didn't get angry or hurt even though he's already confessed at that time. He was just satisfied that I only like Hihara-senpai as a brother.

Ah! The two of them are pretty close.

Mistake one – revealing to others who I really like, especially the ones I don't really trust…

"NO way!" I said

Ryoutaro sighed this time. "Kahoko, you should be careful about those things…"

"I know, I know."

"So, have you decided on which piece to play in the concert?"

"No, not really. I was going to call Tsukimori-kun tonight and ask for some tips."

"Huh, I bet he wouldn't bother."

"Ryoutaro, he isn't that mean a person. He just doesn't show his soft side to others."

"Yeah right, like you've already seen it."  
I stayed silent which made Ryoutaro look at me.

I was pouting.

"Don't tell me." He said.

"He IS kind, you just don't know him too well." I said, walking ahead of him

Ryoutaro started laughing

"Him? Having a good side. Oh, I gotta see that." he laughed

"Ryoutaro, you're hurting my feelings." I said

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed a bit more before stopping.

* * *

When I got to my room, I laid down on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling while replaying today's event on my head.

The melody produced by my music and senpai's rang inside my head, it was truly beautiful.

I would've want to play that piece with him forever, but its impossible…right?

It feels like I've really fallen in love with Hihara-senpai, but I've decided that he's just an onii-sama in my life, I can't change that.

He has his future too…

We can't be together, he must've like someone else…someone of the same age as he is. Someone who's a better musician than I am. I can't possibly fall for him; I don't want to get hurt.

I can't make a mistake in choosing the person I want to be with forever…

--

But no matter what she does…Kazuki Hihara's face always pops up in her head….

* * *

A/n: REVIEW please….


	3. Len Tsukimori

For the fellow readers…the pairings is not final…as to who would end up with Kahoko. So, I need your reviews, and the most people who wants this certain pairing might be the one I'll choose…

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"No, no, no. You have to make the vibrato clearer." Said Len

I sighed and placed my violin down for a bit, I sat down as I took a short break.

It's a Sunday morning.

I am currently at Len's house.

The concert was just a few days away, I needed some few pointers from Len to make sure my performance would be great.

"What do you need more? That was the best that I could do!" I complained.

Len ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Stop complaining, Kahoko." He said

"I'm tired Len, let me have a break."

Len and I really called each other by our first names, but in public, we decided to call each other formally, just to prevent misunderstandings or irritating questions about our connections to each other.

"You can't improve if you keep on wanting to take a break." Len said.

"Mmm…if you put it that way…but Len, you're a pushy teacher."

"I wouldn't be wasting my time on you now if mother hadn't asked me to teach you."

I half-scowled half-glared at him.

"Meanie." I said.

"Kahoko, stop acting like a child and let's get on with it, you have to improve this so that we could go on with another piece." Said Len

"But Len!" I protested.

Then, Len's mother entered the room.

"How's it going?" she asked

"Oh," I stood up from the couch, "Well,"

"Seems like you two weren't getting along again," then she giggled, "When will you two ever grow up?"

"Mother, it's only Kahoko, I just get suck into her world." Said Len

"What was that?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"See?" Len murmured.

"Anyway you two, you should both work it out one way or another, and Len, you wanted to do a duet with Kahoko right?"

"Mother!" Len said.

I was surprised at what she just said.

I looked at Len, Len was looking away.

"Oh, so Len wanted to do a duet with me? Well, is that why you're pushing me to perfect this piece so I could go learn a new one?" I said.

"Yes, he requested it." Said Misa, then she left the room after giggling a bit more.

"Hm, well Len…" I started.

"Don't even think about that," he said.

I smiled, "No can do! So what piece do you want us to play? You should've told me earlier."

"How does Ave Maria sound?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"Ave Maria? Isn't that a little too plain? But then I guess the easier the piece the quicker I'd learn it." I said.

"So, shall we?" he asked, finally looking at me.

"Sure. It sounds fun. Let's do it." I smiled.

"Good," then he took out a few sheet of papers from his folder.

* * *

After praticing for a few hours, Len finally allowed me to rest.

I sat down at the couch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Len offered.

"No thank you, especially if you're cooking..." I looked up and saw him made a face, I giggled, "But I would quite enjoy a cool drink."

"Okay then." He said, then he left the room.

I smiled to myself as I remembered what Ryoutaro commented about Len being able to show kindness.

_He doesn't know the Len that I know...nobody does..._

Len is really a kind person, he just shows it in another kind of way.

Len knows that I've been dying to perform in one of his mom's concerts, he invited me, but told me that Misa just needs a few more guests...

He didn't tell me that he was the one who asked Misa if I could perform.

Misa agreed and she asked that Ryoutaro come with me too, she knows that Ryoutaro and I are close friends, and she loves to hear how Ryoutaro plays.

I looked around the room, nothing has changed inside this music room since I was a kid, except that there was an extra shelf for music cd's and a few books.

Len enetered the room with two glasses of lemonades.

He handed me a glass, I took a sip.

"Thanks," I said, then I smiled at him, "You remembered."

"Remembered what?" he asked.

I took another sip before answering."You remembered that I love lemonade juice, also, you placed mint here right?" I said, looking at the mint leaf in my drink.

"Yeah." he said, "You were really stubborn about that when we were kids,"

I smiled at him, "Thanks again anyway."

"Whatever," He said, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Though I couldn't see his face clearly becasue his bangs covered his face, I think he blushed.

What does that mean?

I shook off the thoughts.

After a few minutes I stood up.

"So could we do the Ave Maria together now?" I asked him.

"Sure, just don't make mistakes," he said.

"You're always looking down on me Len." I said.

"Not really," he mumbled

"Did you say something?" I asked

"I didn't, must be your ears playing tricks on you, maybe you'll be deaf soon." he said.

"Len, sometimes I don't know if you're teasing or insulting me." I said.

"Whatever," he said, then he lifted his violin.

I took my violin and stood up beside him to share the music sheet.

We played together.

I smiled.

It was almost the same feeling I felt when I played Gavotte together with senpai.

The difference here was that the music was emotional.

Our music sync well despite the difference in our abilities.

I closed my eyes.

"Ne, Len." I said after we played.

"Yeah?" he said softly

I guess that he felt the same way I did when we played together.

"That was beautiful, we should've started playing together when we were kids." I said.

"Well, our abilites and skills are still far from each other. But today was good. The piece was a good choice." he said.

"Yeah," I agreed,.

I turned to Len, my heart skipped a beat.

Len was still on his playing position.

He had a soft expresison on his face.

He looked...angelic.

Len suddenly looked at me, "What is it?" he asked, placing his violin down.

My eyes widen.

_What was that just now!?!_

"It's nothing." I said as I turned away from him.

"You're acting wierd," he said.

"No I am not. Meanie!" I said.

"Seriously, would you stop acting like a child?"

"SURE," I said sarcasticly, then I smiled at him.

Len stared at me for a few moments, then he immediately looked away.

"Hey," he said.

"Mm?"

"You and Tsuchiura," he said.

"Huh?" I suddenly looked up at him, _What would he be asking?_

"Never mind,"

"What is it Len?"

He started walking out the door.

"Len," I whined

He stopped and turned around.

"You two should do your best," he smiled softly

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at him.

"Practice ends here," he said before he left the room.

I sat back on the couch and placed my violin in my violin case.

I placed the case on my lap after.

I stared at the cieling.

_Too bad Len rarely smiles, its good to show his smile to everyone, he shouldn't act so cold towards others..._

I sighed.

Len re-entered the room.

"You're sitll not leaving?" he asked.

"Oh," I said, standing up, "I'll be going now, is aunt there?"

"She went out for a while." said Len

"Well then, I'll be going already, tell aunt goodbye for me."

I walked past Len and out the door of the house.

I looked up the sky.

_Odd, I was sure the weather was nice earlier._

"Its getting dark, there might be rain coming." he said.

"Yeah, I should hurry then, well thanks for today Len."

When I turned around Len wasn't at the doorway.

_Rude..._

Then he came out again, he was carrying an umbrella.

He stepped outside the house and locked it with his spare keys.

He turned to me after.

"I'll walk you home." he said.

I did a double-take if I heard right, then I answered.

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

Along the way was silent.

I raked my head for something to talk about, but I always came up empty.

Finally it started to pour.

Len opened the umbrella, and we stood under it, the umbrella, thankfully, was big enough for the both of us and my violin, though our shoulders were touching a bit from time to time.

"Hey," he finally spoke after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, when I said about you and Tsuchiura, I meant to say something else, I just got side-tracked." he said.

When I looked at him, again, he was looking away.

He just stared ahead the road.

I spoke up since I was getting the impression that he wouldn't continue what he had said.

"Well? What did you mean to say?" I asked.

Len sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Are the rumors true?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Len, there are a thousand rumors in our school, which ones are you asking?"

Len took a quick glance at me, "You know what I mean."

This time I was the one who sighed, I hugged my violin tighter towards my chest.

"Len, you know Ryoutaro and I are just close friends." I said.

"You two seem to be getting along so well."

"Len, you should understand how people misunderstand and how bad rumors are, better than I do."

"Still, anything is possible."

"Len, what are you really trying to say? That I shouldn't be too close with Ryoutaro?" I asked, half annoyed.

"No, its nothing like that. Never mind."

"You know Len, sometimes I just don't understand you." I asked.

Since my house was just a few steps away, I ran out from under his umbrella and ran to the house.

When I enetered the house, I took a quick peek at the window, Len was outside the gate.

When he saw me, he half-smiled and gave a small wave.

I just had to soften, I opened the door at the house, "Come on in Len," I said.

He shook his head, "I better go home already."

"Thank you Len, for walking me home and for being concerned about me."

He smiled for the last time and started walking back to his house.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW please!!


	4. A Performance to Remember

Hm, I've been thinking of making split endings, what do you guys think?

Judging from the review and PM's, people prefer Len or Ryoutaro, so, is split endings okay?

Oh, sorry also for those who are expecting a chap about Yunoki...please don't kill me.

I promise to make a short flashback though...or a chap...depending on the circumstances...

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 4**

"There are so many people!!" I said nervously.

"Calm down Kahoko." Said Ryoutaro, he placed a hand on my head.

I took in a deep breath.

"Its really pathetic how you could get all nervous like that." Commented Len, in his usual coldness.

"What's your problem," said Ryoutaro.

"I-it's alright Ryoutaro, come on, let's go practice somewhere." I said, I pushed Ryoutaro to the other direction.

I took a quick glance at Len and I think I saw him glare.

Ryoutaro and I were in a spare music room.

He opened the grand piano there and started to play a light piece, after a while, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Ryoutaro?" I asked.

"That Tsukimori is pissing me off." Said Ryoutaro

"Seriously Ryoutaro, what do you two have against each other?"

"Oh, so he holds a grudge against me too huh." Said Ryoutaro, as if he was presented a challenge that fascinates him.

I rolled my eyes.

"You two seem to be the type of leaders who would suddenly start a war against each other." I said.

Ryoutaro laughed. "Well, that must be the case. Just don't make a mistake electing us as leaders."

I had to laugh too.

Ryoutaro knows what to say in return for my sarcastic comments. That is so like him.

"Anyway, good luck." I said.

"Thanks, but I think you need it more than I do. You're performing with Tsukimori."

"Its fine. When I play with Tsukimori-kun, everything will be alright." I said.

"You seem like you trust him completely."

"Well, we HAVE been together since we were kids. Even if we weren't that close, we were still able to get use to each other's music and somehow…well, it's a complicated feeling."

"I see…" said Ryoutaro, then he became unusually quiet.

I didn't mind him for the time being as we both began to practice our piece before performing.

Soon, it felt awkward already. Ryoutaro was never this silent.

I sighed and placed my violin down.

"What's wrong Ryoutaro?" I asked.

"Its nothing," he said, he still continued to play.

His piano playing was great – but I know him well. I knew something was wrong.

"You're playing differently somehow." I said.

Then he stopped playing. He looked at me then back to the keys.

"I think I'm getting jealous with Tsukimori." He said.

I blinked my eyes a few more times before responding to what he said, "Huh?"

"Well, you see," he said, he leaned his head on the piano, "He knows the other part you that I don't even know. Kahoko, we ARE close friends and we talk to each other about a lot of things…but I don't feel like we know each other that well yet."

"Oh, I see." Then I sat beside him.

I looked at him for a while and messed up his hair.

"Hey!" he said, and then he sat up straight.

I smiled at him, "Ryoutaro, time is long, we could learn more about each other from now on and onwards…right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

Then we heard a light knock at the door.

Len entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but I just want to inform you that mother has already begun her concert. I was wondering if any of you would be generous as to watch her perform." Len said.

"Oh shoot, its time already," said Ryoutaro as he looked at his watch.

He stood up and ran out of the room.

I giggled to myself.

_Ryoutaro is forever the greatest fan of Hamai Misa even if he hates her son._

"What are you giggling weirdly about?" asked Len, he was still his cold self.

"I'm not weird. Anyway," I stood up and reached my violin, "you can go ahead, I'll just play one last piece and I'll be there."

"Let's play it one more time before the real thing." Said Len. "Ave Maria, I mean."

I looked at Len.

He was carrying his violin case with him.

I nodded, "Sure, come on then,"

* * *

"I have three special guests for tonight." Announced Misa, "First of all, here's my son, Len, he will be performing first as one of my guests."

Everyone applaud as Len entered the stage.

Len took a bow, he took a quick glance at his mother to signal her as her accompanist, then they started playing.

"Well, he's in great shape as ever." Said Ryoutaro.

When I didn't reply, he looked at me, "Kahoko?" he said.

"I-its nothing…" I said, I held my hand to my heart, it was beating fast. _Why is it? Is it because of Len's playing? Or is it just because I'm nervous? Nervous, definitely nervous._

After Len played, it was already my turn, my heart started beating faster than before, so I noted it as nervous.

"Next playing, is my son's friend, Kahoko Hino, she will be playing the violin too. And accompanying her will be her friend, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura. Tsuchiura-kun will perform for us afterwards."

Applause roared as Ryoutaro and I entered the stage.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened them, in the third row of seats, I saw Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai.

Hihara-senpai waved at me.

Yunoki-senpai just smiled.

My heart started to beat faster. I think I was already flushing.

Ryoutaro nudged me, "Kahoko, bow," he whispered.

I was suddenly aware of the other audiences again, I bowed.

I nodded at Ryoutaro's direction and we started to play together.

Soon our piece ended and Ryoutaro performed his solo.

"Well then, they have given us such a great performance, as the finale, Len and Kahoko would be performing together as requested by my son himself." Smiled Misa.

There was a small laughter among the audience.

Len grumbled to himself beside me, "Why does she have to mention that."

Len and I appeared on the stage again, when I look at the audience again, I saw in the first row, Mio and Nao.

The two girls smiled at me, I smiled back happily.

"Shall we?" Len asked after we bowed.

I nodded.

I began to play first and soon he started to join in.

Everyone was so silent.

I closed my eyes and tried to do my best for the people watching me.

My fingers played the piece well as if I've been playing it all these years.

It sounds perfect fused with Len's strong and precise playing, while me, with my soft and gentle playing.

Finally the piece ended.

The applause was so loud. Everyone cheered.

I smiled happily.

I looked at Len and a small smile was at the corners of his lips.

I giggled.

* * *

After that, our friends went to the back stage.

"Kaho-chan! You were great!" said Mio

"Thanks Mio." I said.

"That was great, now, Mio and I know you are really popular." said Nao.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Just then, the two senpai's entered the room.

"Kaho-chan!" said Hihara

"Hino-san," said Yunoki

"Ah, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we heard you, Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun are performing with Misa-san, so we thought we should go watch." said Hihara

"You were great out there Hino-san." said Yunoki

"Thank you." I said.

Just then, Len and his mother entered the room.

"Senpai." said Len as he saw the two upperclassmen.

"Oh, they study at your school too?" said Misa.

"Yes, they are both in the music department." said Len.

"Ah, good afternoon," bowed Hihara happily.

"Good afternoon Misa-san." greeted Yunoki.

"Well well, I'll be going ahead then, there are some people I have to talk to." said Misa

"Yes mother." said Len, as Misa left.

"Eh? Where's Tsuchiura-kun?" asked Hihara

"Well, he said that he needed to go someplace, so he went ahead." I said.

"You two were quite remarkable out there. Especially when you two played together." said Nao.

"And to think that Tsukimori-kun requested you two play, well that's something." said Yunoki.

Kahoko shivered a bit at the tone of Yunoki's voice.

"It was nothing. Just an idea which came to my mind." said Len.

" I see..." said Yunoki.

_Is it me, or do I feel the room getting tensed up._

"Well Kaho-chan, this is what we mean by popular." whisepered Mio

"Eh? Are you saying that..." I said.

"Its possible." said Nao

* * *

A/N: Review please!~ I cut it here to add a bit of a suspense. :D Maybe next chappie will be on Yunoki...lemme think about it....


	5. Hate, Jealousy, Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Kahoko, you've been silent recently." Said Ryoutaro

"What are you saying Ryoutaro?" I asked

The two of us were having lunch under an old tree.

"Something's bothering you right?" said Ryoutaro

"Well, Mio and Nao said something that's been bothering me for a while now." I said.

"What is it?"

I looked down at my lunch box and blushed, "It's nothing…it's a girl thing."

"Hm, so that's Kahoko's number one secret from me."

"Hey Ryou! It's not like that!! Alright, alright, I'll tell you!"

Ryoutaro grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "Just kidding, you don't have to tell me. It's a girl thing right?"

I pouted at Ryoutaro, "I hate you," I said.

Ryoutaro chuckled, "Well, then stop hanging out with me."

I looked up at Ryoutaro as he stood up.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologized, "I was just kidding!" I said.

Ryoutaro turned around and gave a small laugh, "I know." And he ruffled my hair again.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" I asked.

"Whenever I feel like it." He smiled.

* * *

_After the performance and after talking to everyone._

"_Well then, we'll own Kaho-chan!" said Mio, she hugged my arm._

"_We'll be taking her to lunch…girls out." Said Nao_

"_Have fun then!" said Hihara_

"_My parents are expecting you and Tsuchiura for dinner in our house." Said Len_

"_Have a nice afternoon Hino-san," said Yunoki_

_I smiled at everyone as Mio and Nao pulled me out._

_-_

_At a restaurant…_

"_Kaho-chan…" grinned Mio_

"_M-mio?" I said._

"_You are surrounded by males Kahoko." Said Nao_

"_Yes, indeed, my my, how shameful." Said Mio in a very odd voice._

"_M-Mio…N-Nao…you two are creeping me out…and somehow…scaring me…" I said._

"_Scaring you? Well, we are just pointing out the truth." Said Nao_

"_Truth? Which truth? About what?" I said._

"_Kaho-chan…you DO know that you are very popular with the males…" grinned Mio_

"_Again with this?" I groaned_

"_Well, there's Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai …and other males that you probably never heard about." Said Nao_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Tsukimori-kun is just a childhood friend, Ryoutaro is my close friend…Hihara-senpai is just like my big brother…" I trailed off when Mio and Nao grinned at me._

"_So, are you going to say that Yunoki-senpai is just an acquaintance?" said Nao_

"_Oh, and I thought you like Hihara-senpai…right?" said Mio_

"_I-I…I only like him as a brother!!!" I said._

"_Well, how about Yunoki-senpai?" asked Nao_

"_I…I have decided on that already." I said._

"_Oh?" said Mio_

"_The answer is a secret. I'm still not sure."_

"_Well Kahoko, you don't have to avoid it, you know that all of them feels something for you." Said Nao_

"_That's impossible, well, except for Yunoki-senpai."_

"_Well Kahoko, just remember, Mio and I have a feeling that those three likes you. You should understand and analyze the way they act, especially if they only act that way when you're around." Said Mio_

"_Or, when you're alone with them." Said Nao_

* * *

"_Now that they mention it...Ryoutaro isn't…" _I shook my head.

"Anything wrong?" asked Ryoutaro

We were now walking back to our classroom.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Whatever it is, it sure is killing you."

"Mio and Nao said those weird things…its making me…crazy…" I said.

"Well, make sure you don't lose it." He chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing."

_Now that I think more about it..ugh! Why can't I just get that out of my mind? Ryoutaro can't possibly feel THAT way!_

"Kahoko, are you sure you don't want to tell me about it?" Ryoutaro asked.

"I'm sure, definitely sure." I said, "Could we talk about something else?"

"Okay, well, have you heard the latest rumor?" he asked.

That definitely made me curious.

"No…" I said.

"Well, a rumor spread saying that you and Yunoki-senpai were already going out."

"WHAT!?!?" I shouted.

_So that's why! _Now that I realized it, people were staring at me earlier.

Students that passed us stared at me when I shouted, but I didn't mind them.

"Keep quiet Kahoko, let's go." He said.

The two of us kept walking.

People were definitely whispering and staring.

"What the hell is senpai thinking?" I asked Ryoutaro once we got to our classroom.

"He's a spoiled prince. He gets what he wants." Said Ryoutaro

"It's because you haven't given him an answer yet." Said Mio

I turned around, Mio and Nao were actually close to where Ryoutaro and I were talking, so I guess they overheard.

"You have to give him your answer sooner or later." Said Nao

"I know…" I sighed

* * *

After school, everything was kind of awkward.

People staring and whispering, I bet they're whispering about bad things, since Ryoutaro and I are walking together…but isn't that…normal already?

"Why did he do this?" I asked.

Ryoutaro heard me, "So, you're already sure he was the one who started the rumors?"

"W-well…" I hesitated.

"As they say, you'll never know, so don't judge a book by its cover. He can't be all that perfect as he seems to be."

"I know…but…"

"Kahoko, you can't always…" then he sighed, "I know you know him longer, but still, not all people are worth trusting…"

"Hino-san," called a very familiar voice.

Ryoutaro and I turned around and the whispers around us rose.

"Yunoki-senpai." I said.

"Could I please have a word with you?" he asked sweetly.

"U-um, sure."

"If you'd excuse us Tsuchiura-kun," he said.

Ryoutaro stepped away.

I glanced at him and then followed Yunoki-senpai; I made a gesture indicating Ryoutaro to wait for me at our usual place.

* * *

Yunoki-senpai and I ended up in a reserved music room.

"What is it?" I asked him, being alone with him gives me the shivers.

"About my confession," he said.

"Oh,"

"Well, you like Kazuki right?"

"Y-yes,"

"So, you're not going to answer my confession? It's not good to make a person wait too long."

I looked away, the truth is…I'm scared to reject him…its not because I have feelings for him, but it what would become of me when I reject him…his fan girls would definitely kill me…

"A rejection, isn't it?" he said.

I nodded, still unable to meet his eyes.

"I knew it…well, being jealous doesn't make a change."

"I know about it…" I whispered.

"Huh?"

This time I looked at him.

"I know about it! I know that you've been spreading those bad rumors about Ryoutaro." I said, "The reason I can't return your feelings is because I feel that if I answered you I wouldn't be able to have my own freedom, to hang out with other guys and such because you get jealous easily!"

Yunoki-senpai stared at me, and then began to giggle.

This time I felt furious deep within.

He looked at me, "Well, if you knew that I get jealous easily, then why do you have to hang out with Tsuchiura-kun all the time, Kazuki's just lucky because he's my best friend."

I clenched my fists.

"How could you!??!" I said.

"Well, I have to dispose of everyone who gets in the way right?"

"Why are you like this!??!"  
"Its to get what I want."

"I don't like you! In fact I hate you! So just leave me alone! I don't want to speak to you anymore!" I said, and I ran out of the music room.

* * *

I saw Ryoutaro under the tree we always hang out in.

He saw me running, he immediately stood up.

I hugged him.

When I was already in his arms, I started crying.

"Cruel, cruel, he's so cruel…" I said.

Ryoutaro just stood there, and listened to everything I had to say.

* * *

A/N: well, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

**For those who have read "Another Love Story"…I made another sequel for it. Its entitled "Something Special"…i posted it on April 24, April 24 IS Len's real b-day right? (wikipedia)**


	6. Just Another Day

Aaah! Its been so long… (for me)….since I wrote!! Usually I would update as soon as possible but my PC just had to break!!! I'm just using my pop's comp….and there's a time limit as to how long I should use so…please be patient…I wouldn't be able to update much too if school starts….

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, its her…"

I flinched when I heard someone talk about me. It was just yesterday when I refused Yunoki-senpai and it already spread among the students.

"Ignore them," Ryoutaro whispered beside me.

With him beside me, I felt a surge of relief. I know that he knows what I am going through.

"You know what's to come right? It might be tough, but I'm here." He said

I nodded. I know that refusing Yunoki-senpai has a big consequence, but its better this way than lying to my true feelings.

"Do you think…" I trailed off. I was worried about something aside from false rumors spreading…

"There's a possibility that Hihara-senpai already knows how you feel." Said Ryoutaro, "But not the brotherly part."

I sighed.

"It's alright Kahoko," he said.

"I hope you're right, because I might bump into Hihara-senpai anytime..."

Ryoutaro just patted my head.

Lunch break.

Rooftop.

I sighed, when I first step out of her classroom a while ago everyone begun staring at me, even my classmates did.

Mio and Nao did everything they could to comfort me, but I guess it didn't really work.

And worst of all, there's this thought that I could encounter Hihara-senpai anytime, and this time, he might know about how I feel about him.

Suddenly the door behind me opened, I took in my breath.

A hand touched my shoulders, I recognized those thin fingers, I turned around and sighed in relief.

"Len," I said.

"I didn't see you in the music room earlier." said Len, "Odd, usually you are there during Fridays."

"Sorry, it's just that there are a lot of things that's going on."

"I guess so," then he sat beside me

"I bet you've heard about the rumors flying around,"

"Well, though I don't really care about those, I can't help over-hearing them, so yes, I've heard of them. They're just the usual false rumors though right?" said Len

"Yes," I sighed.

"That's what you get for being close to him anyway."

I looked at Len with a confused face, he glanced at me.

"I had a feeling about him. Nobody's perfect." said Len

"Oh," I looked down at the floor.

"All I have to say is that you should be careful. Also....here." said Len, he handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked, examining it.

"It's an invitation to a dinner party, I want you to come with me." he said, looking straight ahead.

I blinked my eyes for a few times before saying, "As your date?"

"You don't have to put it that way." Len said

"Sounds like fun, why not?" I said happily...._this is going to be exciting; at least I could get my mind off Yunoki-senpai..._

Len looked at me and he smiled a small smiled, "Off the stress finally." he said.

My eyes widen and I blushed for a moment.

Len was actually trying to cheer me up....how sweet, I laughed softly to myself.

"Thanks Len." I said.

Len stood up, "Make sure to wear something suitable." he said as he walked out the door.

I smiled.

A party would just do.

I opened the envelope and read what was written in the invitation.

Hm....a date was optional...

It was a dinner party for Misa's recent successful concert.

Some famous people might be included in that party, well, knowing Misa, the party would be grand.

The venue was definitely expensive.

I check my iPhone to look at any schedule I had for that day.

I gasped.

I looked at the date of the party again.

I smacked my palm to my head. Was I stupid?

I momentarily forgot it was my birthday!

Did Len know?

I laughed at the idiocy that I actually forgot my own birthday.

I was so distracted by my idiocy that I didn't know someone entered until my name was called.

"Kaho-chan,"

I froze as I recognized that voice I haven't quite heard for a while.

I didn't turn around. I just stayed frozen.

Then I felt him sit behind me, our backs touching.

"Hihara-senpai," I whispered, _He is not his usual self...so I guess he already knows..._

We were silent for a moment and I closed my eyes, hoping that something would distract us, why is the lunch bell so slow all of a sudden.

It was like time stopped for us.

Why?

Then he spoke up, "How have you been?" he asked, a bit cheerfully.

"U-uh, fine...I think." I stuttered.

I clenched my teeth, _bell, please bell..._

"I heard that you rejected Azuma," he said.

I felt my heart accelerate.

"I did..." I whispered; unable to speak loudly, my mouth felt dry all of sudden.

"I see..."

_A distraction...pleases...anything..._

Suddenly the door opened, I sighed deeply and opened my eyes, I turned around.

"Kahoko," Ryoutaro said, then he saw Hihara-senpai, "Oh, sorry,"

"Ryoutaro!" I said hopefully.

Ryoutaro saw me and understood the situation.

I sighed inwardly, _I'm saved....huh...wait, why is he backing away...no way._

Ryoutaro shot me an apologetic look.

"Tsuchiura-kun, do you have something to say to Kaho-chan?" Hihara ask as he stood up

"No, its okay, I could tell her afterwards, anyway, sorry to disturb." then he closed the door as he left.

_Traitor..._

But I understood why he did that.

It was so I could face the truth and not always run away.

I sat down, Hihara-senpai walked to the fence-wall (which is a wall made of fence...you know, the usual one in the anime. :D)

I sighed.

"You know...don't you." I murmured.

Surprisingly enough, he heard me. I turned around to face me.

"Know what?" he asked

I looked away from him, "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I bet my gloomy mood has gotten in to you, well you see, Azuma just refused to be my best friend anymore."

My eyes widen, I looked back at him, _Did I just heard what I think I heard?_

Hihara-senpai took in my expression.

"Well, I don't know why, but after you rejected him, he just...didn't want to talk to me anymore, he's been avoiding me. It's not like I'm blaming you or anything..." he said.

"I...I don't know what to say," I told him honestly.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything."

"Why...did you want to talk to me about this?" I asked, deep inside I felt relief that it wasn't what I thought was coming, but I felt guilty...

"It's just that, maybe you know the reason...."

My heart accelerated even faster. "N-no..." I lied.

Hihara-senpai leaned on the fence-wall.

"Well, I just needed someone to talk to, I guess, and since Azuma refuses to talk to me, I got you next on the buddy list." He said, in his usual cheerfulness - finally.

I frowned a bit, its made me feel guilty that I was the cause between the end of their friendship...

I can't really tell him the reason, what if he hates me for it?

I don't want to lose my friendship with Hihara-senpai; he's one of the important people in my life.

"Well, it was nice for Tsuchiura-kun to leave us for a while, now I was able to let everything out." said Hihara

When I remembered Ryoutaro, I made a mental note to kill him later on.

Finally the bell rang.

"Well, off to class now!" said Hihara cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said, silently annoyed with the bell.

"It was real nice to share this with somebody."

"Thank you for sharing." I smiled back at him.

"We haven't been hanging out lately, I hope we'd have a chance to talk again." He said and then he left.

I sighed, and began running to my class too.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Ryoutaro asked

I was already walking home, no longer bothered by the undeserved attention I was given.

I ignored Ryoutaro.

"Kahoko." He said.

I just kept on walking.

"Hm, I guess he hadn't found out yet." He said

I stopped walking and stared at him – eyes widen.

Ryoutaro grinned, "Well, you haven't come running to me, so I guessed as much."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I'm angry at you, traitor."

Ryoutaro laughed, "Okay, I'm sorry." He raised his hands in the air.

"Like a stupid sorry would help." I muttered

"You're in a bad mood, which means things were going well, right? And you're no longer in a trauma."

"What trauma? I don't know what you're talking about." I started walking and Ryoutaro walked beside me.

"Yeah right, was it just yesterday when you said you were scared of what's to come…etc."

I blushed, "Okay, alright. Just don't remind me! I was just plain scared alright!"

That was embarrassing and I'm sure Ryoutaro's never gonna let me forget that.

"Well, what did Hihara-senpai want to talk to you about." He asked.

I frowned.

I filled Ryoutaro in with what had happened.

"Oh," was all Ryoutaro could say.

And then an envelope dropped from my pocket.

Ryoutaro crouched down and picked it up.

"Hey," he said.

I turned to him and saw the envelope Len gave me.

"Oh, that," I said.

Ryoutaro looked inside and a huge grin spread across his face.

"So, Tsukimori's going to be your date…huh." Said Ryoutaro, there was clear mockery in his voice.

"Its just a dinner party." I said in Len's defense.

"He isn't as considerate though, this date is your birthday."

I smiled inwardly - he remembered.

"It's okay, a party would be fun even if it's not for me." I said.

"Well, this would be during the night," Ryoutaro said, handing me back the envelope.

"Yes?" I said.

"How about we go someplace? I wasn't able to do anything or give you any presents in your last birthday."

"Hm," I pretended to think about it and broke into a smile, "Sure, why not?"

Ryoutaro smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

I glared at him, "I hate you,"

Ryoutaro walked ahead of me and laughed.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Ugh, why is it that every ending ends with Ryoutaro!!! Hahaha, well a spilt ending will be a split ending. :D So Kahoko ends up with different guy :D


	7. The Heart Becomes Confused

Well, I have a feeling that this story is coming near to its end….hahaha. Exciting!

I hope I finish this before school…well, I guess I will if my parents gives me more computer time :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Right now, I am sitting on a bench in the park, watching a certain someone play his instruments with another person, to entertain the little children.

I was in quite a distance from them, so I guess they haven't noticed me, but I could still hear their music….Ousaki-senpai and Hihara-senpai's…

It's my first time to hear them play together, a viola and a trumpet…it may not seem right, but the music produced is wonderful.

It just brings me peace…

I closed my eyes.

Ever since that incident with Yunoki-senpai, I've always been watched by other students, I bet nasty rumors are all around, but – I smiled to myself – everyone, Ryoutaro, Mio, Nao, they are there for me, I'm not alone…so, I guess, I'm sure to be fine, seems like Yunoki-senpai has given up on me too anyway.

I close my eyes and laid my back on the bench.

I didn't realize I had already fallen asleep until…

I felt something moving under me, honestly, it was warm…

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a familiar green color, I blushed, I'm being carried by Hihara-senpai!!!

"Oh, Kaho-chan, you're awake!" said Hihara when he felt me move on his back.

I'm glad that he wouldn't be able to see my face; I bet it is already red as a tomato.

"W-why…" I managed to say.

"Well after Ousaki-senpai and I played we parted, we headed for a different direction, and the direction I went to was where you were. I saw you there asleep, well if you had been there since we started playing you would be there for 2 hours, you might catch a cold you know, so I took the liberty to take you home." Said Hihara

"Ah, you can…put me down already since I'm awake…" I said.

"Oh, sure." Said Hihara, then he put me down carefully.

Once I was on steady ground, I looked at him and realized something.

_Why do I feel…light? Something's missing…._

"Ah!" I said

"What's wrong Kaho-chan?" he asked.

"My violin!" I said.

"Oh, here." Said Hihara, sliding the strap off his shoulder, "Good thing you had a strap placed here."

_So that was why it was kinda bulky…_

I looked at him, he was carrying his trumpet case too, whoa…

"I'm sorry," I bowed, "For the inconvenience, I must've been really heavy.

"Haha, no, it was fine, you weren't as heavy as you think you are, you are quite light."

"Thank you," I said, I still couldn't look up, and I was still blushing.

"No problem, anyway, you WERE listening to our music right? Just in case I thought wrong."

"Yes, I was. It was new, so were you and Ousaki-senpai playing together for long?"

"Not really, but it was fun, hey, I'll walk you home," he said cheerfully

"T-thank you," I said, as I finally looked at him, I wanted to run away, his smile made me feel like my heart was about to explode or something.

"Come on," he said.

The two of us walked together, I felt like we were a couple, I looked away for a while.

We just talked about music, but the topic I hated the most would never stay locked up.

"About Azuma…" he said

"Yeah?" I answered quietly

"Well, you know that he gets jealous easily right?"

I nodded.

"I think the reason he refuses to become my best friend anymore was because I was having fun with you,"

My eyes widen. _Don't tell me you…please,_

Hihara-senpai saw the panic in my eyes.

"No its nothing like that, well, I don't want to be NOT friends with you. You're fun to be with Kaho-chan. I was just telling you a possibility, even if you were the cause. I just want to know why he suddenly acted like that. What was going on that he never told me?"

I feel guilty, really guilty…what should I do? Should I tell him how I really feel? But what if he hates me? What if…

"Sorry for bringing him up again, I know how uncomfortable you get, but still, sorry…" he apologized

I can't bring myself to say it….I just can't…

"Its okay, he is still your best friend in your heart right? Well that's all that matter." I said.

"Thanks Kaho-chan, I needed that, I hope those freaky rumors about you would just stop."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"Oh yeah, and you know, there's something new about Azuma too…he's had a fast recovery I'd say."

"Huh?" Okay this made me a teensy but curious as to what's going on with that guy's life.

"He's courting another girl, but this time Azuma's moving faster than he was with you."

I felt my eyes fall out of its sockets, "Seriously!"

"Yeah, well, how about that…he surprised me, I mean, he didn't tell me, but news spread fast, especially if it's in our class."

Okay, what is this!?!? Is this the declaration of my freedom? No more rumors and backstabbing? NO…I think his loyal fans would still live on the task. I rolled my eyes, but deep inside I feel happy! Totally!

We were already close to my house when Hihara-senpai asked.

"Well, he's not really the guy you love right?" he said.

"Yeah,"

"Then, who are you really in love with?" he asked.

I felt my heart skip, I wasn't expecting him to ask me directly. But I had to come up with something.

"It's not someone you know, he's not from the music department." I said. And I quickly regretted opening my stupid mouth.

"Oh," he said

"Bye and thank you," I quickly said and ran inside the house.

My heart is beating like crazy!

I ran up the stairs, a mistake, a mistake, I made the hugest mistake!!!!

I'm so stupid!

I opened my iPhone and texted Ryoutaro, he would be able to understand…right? I needed someone to talk to for my stupid action.

He quickly text back.

**Ryoutaro : You what!?! Okay, so you just added another problem…**

**Kahoko: You're not helping.**

**Ryoutaro: Just tell him you were panicked or something. Wait, shouldn't you talk about this to a GIRL, why are you talking to me about it?  
Kahoko: Whatever! I can't believe you could still think about something like that.**

**Ryoutaro: *grin* Anyway, if I were senpai and I was totally in love with you, I would be hurt….definitely.**

**Kahoko: He is NOT in love with me, anyway, thanks for nothing, I'll talk to my big sister about it…**

**Ryoutaro: Okay, well, about this Saturday, your birthday, I'm looking forward to it.**

**Kahoko: Yeah, me too…**

Suddenly I received an incoming call; I answered it without looking at the caller's ID.

"Hello?" I said

"Kahoko?" came in Len's voice on the other end

"Len," I said, "What made you call so suddenly?"

"Its not so suddenly. The party is in a few days' time, I hope you already have a suitable dress."

"Um…" I said, I quickly ran to my closet and opened it, I shrieked inwardly.

Len noticed my silence.

"Don't tell me." He said.

"Sorry?"

"Ugh."

I could hear him smack his palm onto his forehead

"How about you take her out to buy clothes?" I heard his mother ask.

"Alight, alright." Len answered her, then he returned to me, "How about that?" he asked.

"Sure, sorry again." I said

"Thank god I called you," he said before hanging up.

I stuck my tongue at the phone.

Okay, I'm childish like what he said previously, but what do I care! Meanie!

I laid down on my bed and received three messages.

**Ryoutaro: See ya.**

**Len: Meet me after school tomorrow. And don't get lost in school campus if ever.**

I scowled at Len message.

He's always such a teaser!

Then I read the last message, my eyes widen.

**Hihara: Hey Kaho-chan, if I'm correct my brother's birthday is close to yours right? How about you help me shop for his present and I'll buy yours at the same time? Three days from now? How does that sound?**

I sighed

Then I remembered what Mio and Nao had told me back then

"_**You are surrounded by males…"**_

"_**They could be in love with you…"**_

I shook my head.

But still…three guys at the same time…

No way…

They are just important people, Ryoutaro is my close friend…Len is my childhood friend…and senpai…he…he's like my brother…

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
I made up the birthdays :D  
I hope this was good! Do you guys think I should prolong the story? I have a feeling the ends about to come...


	8. Without End

For those who are always there to support me *bow* thank you very much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Kahoko, why are you in such a hurry?" Ryoutaro asked me

I was already stuffing my things into my bag when classes ended.

"She's been looking at her watch since last period." Stated Mio

"Do you have a date?" asked Nao, grinning

"Oh please," said Ryoutaro

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Does that mean senpai asked you out when he carried you home?!?!" asked Mio

"Hush!" I said, "No, it's nothing like that…"

I did tell them about what happened yesterday with senpai.

"What's up?" asked Ryoutaro

"I'm going dress shopping," I said.

"Oh, do you want us to come with you?" asked Nao

"Um, you asked Tsukimori-kun," I said.

"Waah! So you're going with him!!!" said Mio

I rolled my eyes for the second time, "Mio, its not that big a deal,"

I swing by bag onto my shoulders and started to walk outside leaving those three in the classroom

Soon, Ryoutaro was beside me.

"So, you two are close already?" said Ryoutaro

"Don't worry, I won't replace you," I joked.

"Come on, since when did Tsukimori offer anything?"

"Um, since now?"

"Why?"

I sighed, "Ryoutaro, his mom just told him to help me choose attire suitable for the dinner party."

"So, it wasn't HIS will to, hearing that makes me sigh with relief."

"Ryoutaro!" I scolded.

He raised both his hands in the air. He looked funny so I just had to laugh.

"Have fun then," he said

"What are you? My father?" I asked

The two of us laughed. Then when we reached the gate, Len was already there.

"Alright, bye." I told Ryoutaro and I ran to where Len was standing.

Len was looking outside the school gate. I tapped his shoulders.

"Hey Tsukimori-kun," I said, in case someone was listening.

"Let's go," he said in his usual coldness without turning to me.

"Okay," I answered

We were silent until we reached the shopping district.

"Okay, so which dress do you want to check out first?" he asked

I perked up; deep inside I really love to shop for clothes.

I looked around, the stores all had those pretty lights in front of their shops, all the clothes were beautiful.

I walked around the stores, looking at the clothes they had on display, Len was just behind me.

I saw a promising shop; it had those beautiful dresses, those with sequences and all.

"In there," I told Len

"Go look for something then, its not like you need my permission, I'm just accompanying you," he said.

I smiled and entered the store, sometimes I forget that I lose myself when I'm inside a store, I was looking at dresses all those time, I think I forgot about Len being there with me.

Soon, I was torn between three dresses.

I turned to Len, suddenly remembering him, "Sorry for this," I said

Len was seated at one of the chairs, watching me, but I'm sure he was dead bored.

"It's okay," he said, "Take your time,"

I saw outside the window that it was already kinda dark, "Really, sorry for keeping you, I just…" I tried to explain

"I said it's alright, don't worry about it, and you seem to be having fun." He said.

I looked at Len for while, okay, was that really Len who was talking. Anyway...I showed him the three dresses.

"Which one?" I asked him

"Well, that orange dress definitely doesn't suite you though the design is nice," Len said.

Oh well, one dress out. I gave the dress to the saleswoman.

"So?" I asked Len

"Hm, well those two look nice anyway." He said.

I had a silky pinkish-lavender colored dress which was backless and with the strap (I mean the one you had to tie to you neck kind of dress…). I knew this would match my newly bought heels.

On my other hand I had a midnight blue dress; it was a turtle-necked one but also had a backless.

(Sorry, I'm not good with descriptions of dresses; just imagine it as something stunning.)

"How about you take both?" Len suggested

"Eh? But…" I looked at the price, silk dresses are never cheap, I could only afford one.

Len stood up, "I'll pay for the other one, think of it as my birthday present to you." He said.

My eyes widen, okay, so he also remembered.

Len saw my expression, he smirked a bit, "You think I'd forget…well, I never gave you presents, that's true…so it may sound as if I don't remember…"

"Thanks," I murmured

"Its nothing to get all happy about," said Len suddenly cold, he was also looking away.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"It's nothing to get all happy about." Said Len, suddenly cold, he was still looking away.

I was a little bit confused at that and just shrugged, "Multiple Personality Disorder," I murmured.

"I heard you," Len said.

I giggled, "It's true!"

--

"Oh Kahoko!" said Misa as she opened the door for us.

"Aunt! Good evening," I greeted as I entered their house.

"Well, were you able to buy something nice?" she asked.

I lifted the two paper bags I was carrying.

"You didn't carry her stuff?" Misa scolded her son.

"She insisted on carrying them herself." Len defending himself.

I giggled and Misa smiled. She immediately pulled my hand, "Let me see you try them on," she said, as she led me to her bedroom.

* * *

"How was your date yesterday?" Mio asked suddenly after I placed my stuffs down on my seat.

"It wasn't a date, but I got two really cute dresses." I answered

"Tsukimori's taste?" asked Nao, suddenly behind me, dumping her bag onto her seat.

"No, I chose them, but he did say they looked nice, even his mother said so." I sighed when I recalled what happened last night when I got to their house.

I was inside Misa's room. She locked Len out and she began to experiment on me. Doing my hair to match with the dress, and placing make-ups on me using her newly bought European cosmetics. From time to time she also said that she wished she had a daughter to this to. But by the time she was finished, the outcome was wonderful!

I unconsciously touched my pocket. There is an envelope inside, and inside it were some shots of how I looked like last night. I refused to go out last night to show myself to Len, I didn't show him the photos either. When I left the room, there was no trace of make-up on me and I had already dressed up my usual clothes, only my hair left some pieces of evidence, but it wasn't that much. I pulled the envelope a bit, but decided I shouldn't show it to anyone.

Suddenly I felt a hand entered my pocket, it tickled me and I jump from my seat, "What's this?" Ryoutaro asked, lifting the envelope.

"R-Ryoutaro, w-when did you get here!?! Ah! Give that back!" I said, I stood up, but he was just too tall for me to reach the envelope

"Ooh, what's that!" said Mio

She and Nao pulled me down to my seat, "Urg, let me go!" I said.

Ryoutaro opened the envelope and took out the pictures, I waited for his reaction. His grin a while ago had become an expression of blankness; I couldn't tell what was going on in his mind. He just stared at it and I feared the worst.

"What is it!!!" asked Mio, she let me go and took the photos from Ryoutaro.

Mio had the same expression Ryoutaro wore, but she recovered quickly, "Kaho-chan! You're so dazzling here!" she squealed.

"Let me see," said Nao, she looked at the photos, she was at all surprised or anything, "Well, well Kahoko." She said.

"Kahoko, look here, somebody's frozen." Said Mio

I turned around and saw Ryoutaro, he was still in a state of…shock?  
"Say something then," said Nao

"What? Um, Ryoutaro? Hello…" I said.

"How about this?" asked Mio, then she whispered something in my ear.

"Say what!?!?" I exclaimed, "No way am I going to say that! And it's not true!"

"What was it?" asked Nao

"Then just let me say it," Mio stood in front of Ryoutaro, "You're in love with Kaho-chan, right?" said Mio, I groaned.

That woke Ryoutaro up, "What are you saying?!?" he said, he was blushing already.

I heard a sudden 'thu-thump' from my heart. Ryoutaro blushed!?!?

"Look who's going red!" teased Mio.

Suddenly the bell rang. I saw Ryoutaro sigh in relief as he went back to his seat away from us.

"We told you so," whispered Mio

"What?" I asked.

"Tsuchiura, Hihara-senpai, and Tsukimori. Three males falling for you." Said Nao

Instead of protesting, I stayed silent, what's the use?

"Oh, good luck with your date tomorrow, with Hihara-senpai." Said Mio, taking her seat.

"I- we are not!" I said, slamming my hand on my desk as I stood up.

I hadn't realize the teacher was already there, "Is there any problem Hino?" he asked

My classmates giggled, I blushed, "No sir," I said and sat down quietly.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh, the title of this chap is one of Len's character songs. From now on, I'll name the chaps by character songs…. – I think.


	9. Have Fun

**Chapter title is Hihara's character song :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro and Hihara's "Have Fun"**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Kahoko!" my mom called me from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I called back; I was combing my hair just after my bath.

"There's a young man here, he said he's your senpai at school."

"Eh? Kaho has a boyfriend?!" exclaimed my sister. I heard her passing my room and running down the stairs.

"Hihara-senpai? I thought we were supposed to meet at the park?" I quickly left my brush and ran down the stairs.

Hihara-senpai was seated at our sofa already when I reached the living room. My onee-sama was pressing him with questions and he was answering them with a cheerful smile. Then senpai saw me, he stood up, "Kaho-chan!"

"Kaho-chan, huh?" my sister grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "This is Hihara-senpai, and he's a music department student. Senpai, this is my onee-sama and that's my mother."

"Well, he did bring a trumpet," said Mother

"Are you Kaho's boyfriend?" My sister pressed.

"Eh? No!" Hihara-senpai said, blushing.

"Onee-sama!" I scolded, "He is not!"

"Then, why is he here?" my sister grinned wider.

"I was going to help him look for a present for his big brother, and we were supposed to meet somewhere else." I said looking at him.

Hihara-senpai saw me look at him, he smiled. "Well, I could get childishly excited, so…" he broke to a grin.

"Is it okay if you would join us for dinner later on when you come back?" asked my mother – always eager to know my friends, especially male friends.

"Really!" he said, but he broke to a frown, "Oh, I shouldn't impose on you like that,"

"I insist," Mother pressed.

"Well, thank you...really," said Hihara, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh-kay! That's it!" I interfered. "Come on!" I pulled senpai's hand and walked towards the door, on the way I grabbed my violin.

"Why are you bringing that?" Hihara-senpai asked me.

"Well, you brought yours, and maybe we could play together later." I smiled

"Wait," said my mother, "I forgot to ask why you didn't come home with Ryoutaro-kun last time?" she asked, I stopped by the door.

"Oh," I said, "Mio and Nao sabotaged him," I smiled to myself.

"Sabotaged?" Mother echoed.

"Bye now!" I said, and pulled senpai out the door.

I giggled when I got out of the door. I let go of senpai's hand and blushed, "Sorry about that," I said.

"Naw, its okay," he said, a slight blush across his face. "So, what happened to Tsuchiura-kun?" he asked

When I was reminded of that, I giggled again, "Well I'm not really sure what happened, but Ryoutaro's expression was priceless…definitely." I grinned.

* * *

"_Hey, let's go home already Ryoutaro!" I called him from his far end._

"_O-okay," he said_

_Well he's been silent since Mio teased him…was it too much? Mio shouldn't have said that. He's just my close friend._

_Ryoutaro stood up and walked beside me, "Well let's go," he said_

_Ryoutaro and I walked until we got to the gate, suddenly someone jumped behind his back._

"_What the…" he said._

_That person laughed and got off his back, "Don't throw me," he said._

"_Jun?" said Ryoutaro_

"_Yo, was I heavy?" he asked._

"_What was that for?" Ryoutaro asked, slightly annoyed - well who wouldn't be?_

"_Well," then as if he just realized I was there, he smiled at me, "Your Nao's friend right and also Ryoutaro's girl. I just need to borrow him." Said Jun_

"_Um, sure…" I said._

"_She is NOT my girl," Ryoutaro said_

_I looked at Ryoutaro skeptically; he's the one who always said never to pay attention to those teasing…well well._

"_Come on," said Jun_

"_No way, why the hell should I?" Ryoutaro asked_

"_Well, Mio-chan and Nao needed you, I think." He said._

"_Mio and Nao?" I said._

"_It's nothing bad Hino-chan. Well, come on big guy." Said Jun, pulling Ryoutaro_

"_Like I said-" Ryoutaro argued._

_Suddenly Jun let go, Mio and Nao appeared. Jun tied Ryoutaro's hands to his back and Nao blindfolded him._

"_R-ryoutaro…" I said._

"_Nothing to see here Kaho-chan, better go, ta ta." Said Mio_

"_What the – let me go! Jun, I'm going to make you run 100 laps!!" threatened Ryoutaro_

"_In your dreams," said Jun, "You're not the boss of me; you're not even the captain!!!"_

_

* * *

_

After hearing that, Hihara-senpai also laughed.

"Wow, I never knew Tsuchiura-kun could react like that. Any idea as to why they took him?" asked Hihara

I shook my head, "Definitely a mystery."

"Well, let's take your mine off of that mystery and let's just have fun today!" he smiled.

(Imagine this as an anime, where a character song inserts as they go around stores use imaginations here, its better if you have the song and play it as you imagine…like what I'm doing as write….)

Kahoko and Hihara first going to the park…

_asa kara ban made BIKKURI bako da ne (This is Hihara's character song - Have Fun)_

Then, both of them were laughing when they saw a puppy run through a puddle of water and wet the kid who was taking the dog for a walk.

When they reached a few shops, Kahoko stopped a bit and got ice creams for both of them.

The took a short break watching the children play along the streets, and later they began walking again.

_iron na odoroki tobidashitekuru zannen! shippai! ganbaranakucha dakedo  
ima kara ore ni tsukiatte kureru? okujou made no botte sora ni TACCHI shiyou_

_tanoshinde ikou yo kono toki o issho ni Have Fun!  
mae ni susumou hidari te ni yuuki o kokoro ni wa ashita no NABI  
soshite HORA ne migi no te wa kimi no tame akete oku no_

"Hey Kaho-chan, this looks cute," said Hihara pulling out a teddy bear and showing it to Kahoko

Kahoko giggled, "Your brother's a boy…right?" she began laughing and Hihara started to laugh with her.

"This is supposed to be for you, what do you think?" Hihara said

Kahoko blushed. "I-it's cute…" she smiled.

Then they went to several stores. Hihara tries to shoo Kahoko away for a while as he tries to pick his present for Kahoko.

Kahoko playes her violin for a while. Later, Hihara surprised Kahoko from behind her and they started walking again, stopping by cafe shops from time to time to satisfy Hihara's big appetite.

_mainichi wa nanda ka yuuenchi da yo ne wakuwaku to SURIRU tsumatteru kara_

_genki? daijoubu? shonborishiteta mitai hagemashitain da EERU okutte  
doko datte hitottobi sagashi ni iku kara ne_

_tanoshii no ga ichiban dare yori mo mayowazu Have Faith!  
kimi to ore to shikkari te o tsunaide dokomade mo aruite ikou sou sa kitto  
nani yori mo taisetsu na jikan ni shiyou_

_tanoshinde tsukurou kono toki o futari de Have Fun!  
ue no muite SUTEPPU o no bottara mata sukoshi tooku ga mieru  
soshite itsuka manazashi wa mirai e to tonde iku yo_

Finally Hihara had decided a gift for Kahoko and refuses to left her see what it was until they got to her house, but Kahoko still teases Hihara about what could've been in there.

Kahoko and Hihara goes into a few more stores to look for Haruki's present.

They bought a new basketball since Haruki was into basketball just like Kazuki.

(And finally the song ends…. :D)

Nightfall…(back to Kahoko's narration)

Senpai and I were already walking back to my house when our stomachs suddenly growled. The two of us began laughing.

"We were having so much fun that we forgot to eat lunch." Said Hihara

"Yeah, I hope mom prepared something big at home," I said.

"Well, thanks for everything Kaho-chan," said Hihara

"No problem, it was fun,"

"Too bad we didn't get to play our instruments together though,"

"We could play it at home, mom and sis won't mind, I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure they appreciate music, right?"

"Definitely,"

"What got you into music anyway? I'm not trying to impose or anything…"

I shook my head, "It's okay to ask…" I looked up at the sky, and my thoughts went way back, back to how I started music, "I was just four years old and my dad was already a great violinist, he often travel. It's through him that I met the Tsukimoris. I was never into music back then, but I always listened to my dad play when he gets home, it was like a treat for me to hear dad play just for us. He plays such beautiful music. And then, when I was around seven, my dad went to Europe, but his car had crash when he was headed to the auditorium to where he was supposed to play."

Odd, remembering my dad's accident usually torments me, but then why am I not hurting right now? Is it because senpai is here with me? Since when did it not hurt?

"Sorry about that…" whispered Hihara beside me.

"No its okay!" I said, "It's okay…really. It doesn't really bother me. And also, its nice to talk to someone about this, I always avoid the topic about my father, but…this is a nice change."

I felt Hihara-senpai's eyes on me, as we walked together. I continued to talk.

"I started playing two days after I heard about his death. I wanted to play the violin during dad's funeral, I crammed trying to learn violin, and miraculously I was able to play a simple piece beautifully in just a few days' time. That was when I was identified as a potential violinist. At first mom refused to let me learn more because she was scared to lose me too, but I convinced her, I really stood up to her, I told her I wouldn't be able to find a reason to live anymore, if I play, I feel as if my father is still alive…through music…" then I smiled, "And that is how I end up here, my mom is still a bit doubtful that's why I didn't enter the music department."

"Wow, that's…something…its cool for you to fight for what you wanted." Said Hihara

"I know." By now we could already see my house.

We sped up a bit and soon we were already at the porch, I rang the doorbell.

"Its really cool, seriously, that you stood up your mom and told her you want to continue your music, and if you haven't done that, I guess…I wouldn't have met you…Kahoko…" he said

I turned around suddenly to face him and blushed. I was about to say something when my big sister suddenly opened the door.

"OKAY! Lovers! Come on in!" she said.

"Sis!" I said.

"Ahh," Hihara suddenly reacted, embarrassed at what my big sister had said.

* * *

That night, when I went to bed, I was thinking of what had happen today with senpai and how he called my first name so suddenly, saying that he wouldn't have met me if I hadn't continued my music…what…did he mean by that? As I thought of that again, I could really feel my face heat up.

But, even if I blush, that doesn't mean anything right? I mean, I blush when I get embarrass, and also with Ryoutaro…I had blushed too…it doesn't really mean anything right? Why is love so confusing? What does it really mean to be in love?

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
Thanks for the following people for the reviews from all chappies!…:D I couldn't reply since I was too excited in finishing this on the same day :D Please continue to support me and send me reviews!

Thank you :

sainkokulover

maripas

Pathetic Rainbow

oreofudge'DD

.miss

akanekotou (a.k.a little sis…thanks a lot *rolling of the eyes*)

CallingMeInsane

Hanisakura

psychotic kitsune

animeaddict96

akai chibi seme

mage1993 (justyn!!!!!)

luvinkiri

Thanks again *bow*


	10. Ryoutaro's Present to Kahoko

I'm really excited!!!!! It's getting hotter here!!!

**Disclaimer : I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Time's ticking…five…four…three…two…one! Finally! Last period's over!

"Finally!" Mio stretched from her seat.

"Now, may I know the reason as to why you took Ryoutaro last time?" I asked impatiently. Mio and Nao refused to tell me and that really bothered me.

"Chill Kahoko," said Nao

"Grr," I pouted, "Even Ryoutaro refuses to tell me," I pointed out when Ryoutaro walked to us.

Ryoutaro snickered, "Well that's a secret I have to keep from you, now we're tied."

And I remembered, yeah, I did keep a secret from Ryoutaro, about what Mio and Nao had told me, but this involves both Mio and Nao too! I continued to pout until I heard squeals to whispers outside the classroom.

"What's that all about?" Ryoutaro asked, the four us walked to the door, I went outside.

The students were looking at a music student, Hihara-senpai. Hihara-senpai saw me, he waved, "Kaho-chan! There you are," then he approached me.

"Don't you think you're drawing too much attention Senpai?" asked Ryoutaro

"Sorry Tsuchiura-kun, but I'll be quick!" Hihara said.

Why is he here?

"Well Kaho-chan, I just came here to drop off some things for you," said Hihara, he handed me a paper bag, I looked inside and there were three wrapped gifts.

"Eh?" I said, looking at him.

"Tomorrow's your birthday right Kaho-chan?" said Hihara. I nodded slowly; a bit unsure about what's going on.

"Well then, here's your advance present, I didn't give it to you yesterday, I had it wrapped first," he grinned.

"Um, thanks…" I said.

"One is from me, then Azuma, and aniki." Said Hihara

"Eh? Yunoki-senpai?" I asked.

Hihara-senpai smiled at me, "We're on good terms now, I mentioned it right? Or didn't I? Well, anyway, advance happy birthday!" he said cheerfully.

"Tell Haruki-san thanks, Yunoki-senpai too." I said.

"Sure thing." He said and walked away.

I just stared at him as he walked away, students were still chattering. Suddenly someone's bag was placed on top of my head. "Hey!" I said, I turned around.

"You're spacing out again," said Ryoutaro.

"Ah! Sorry," I said, "Well anyway, let's go home already."

"Kaho-chan," Mio said in a creepy kind of voice

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Fu, fu, fu, a gift from three males huh? Are you also flirting with Hihara-senpai's big brother?" asked Mio

"What?" I blushed, "I – I am not flirting! And I don't even really know Hihara-senpai's older brother!"

Mio and Nao started laughing, "Well anyway Kahoko," said Nao, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Huh?" I said.

"We'll be going to your house and have a little party. How does that sound?" asked Mio.

"Eh? But…" I looked at Ryoutaro, I have plans already…

"Do you have something to do on that day?" asked Nao

"Well," I said, facing Nao and Mio.

"Its okay," said Ryoutaro. I looked at him, he smiled at me. "It's okay."

"Wait, don't tell me you two had a date planned." Grinned Mio.

"No," I said calmly, I learned that losing my cool does nothing. "We were just going out somewhere,"

"Are you guys gonna be out the whole day?" asked Nao

"I don't think so," I said, looking at Ryoutaro again.

"Just half day I think." He said.

"Well, have lunch at your house, we'll be waiting." Said Mio

"Um, thanks Mio." I said.

"Take care if Kahoko then," said Nao

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Ryoutaro, blushing again, just like the last time.

"Moe, since when do you react to Mio and Nao's teasing Ryoutaro?" I asked.

"Since nothing. Anyway, let's go." Said Ryoutaro, he started walking ahead

"Geez, I really don't know what's wrong with Ryoutaro all of a sudden." I said. Mio and Nao giggled. "You two know something I don't know, don't you." I said.

"Now now Kaho-chan, look Tsuchiura-kun is leaving you, bye bye." Said Mio

I rolled my eyes and went after Ryoutaro.

* * *

"So, what's tomorrow's agenda?" I asked him.

"I was thinking of going to a musical concert and some place else, but since we have a curfew…" Ryoutaro grinned.

I giggled beside him, "So, what now?"

"Hm, can you wake up early even if there's no school?" he asked.

"Waking up early during weekends," I said, "Wow, what a challenge."

"I'll throw you off your bed when I get there and you haven't woken up, I got tickets for that concert though…"

"Eh? How did you get one?"

"My mom. A student of hers gave them to her, and when she heard that it was your birthday soon, she asked me to give it to you as her gift."

"Really, thanks! Oh, what time will the concert start?" I asked

"8 in the morning and it ends around lunch time or earlier,"

"Hm, I'll be up, I promise."

"Well then, see you tomorrow Kahoko," he said as he dropped me off at the house.

* * *

"Kahoko, Kahoko, Kahoko, KAHOKO!" I heard my mom calling me again and again.

I limply looked at my clock, it was just 7, what the heck, I'm still sleepy, "Okay mom! Okay!" I said, but I just went back to my cozy bed. I was really enjoying my sleep until I heard someone enter my room and sat me up, I was still too tired to open my eyes, I'm just too sleepy. Soon I felt my feet being…soaked in ice cold water!!!! I jumped up. "Gah!"

I heard giggles and laughter. I opened my eyes finally, but I took a peek at the clock, 7:30!!! "The time!" I said.

"Finally you woke up Kahoko," said mom

I heard big sister laugh, hey, wait, since when did her voice become a males? Hey, isn't that laughter's…I turned around, "Ryoutaro!"

"Wake up princess, we're going to be late." He grinned.

"Waaaah! I'm so sorry!" I said, and I jumped out of the cold water.

"I always wanted to do that, thanks Ryoutaro-kun for giving me an opportunity." My sister grinned.

"No problem, "Ryoutaro laughed.

"You two…" I said, "GET OUT!!!" I shoved them out of the room including my mother (sorry), and locked my room. I quickly got ready and took a bath.

Finally I was finished, I put on a simple white long sleeves and a blue vest on top. I had a faded-blue skinny jeans and a white leather knee-high boots. I heard a light knock on my door. "Yes?" I answered.

My sister entered the room, "You look nice, Kahoko and also, happy birthday."

"Thanks,"

"Here, let me do your hair," she said, taking a brush.

"Eh? But I'll be late!" I said.

My sister giggled, "It's alright," and then she began combing my hair, "You're lucky to have Ryoutaro-kun as a friend. The concert actually starts at 9. He knew you'd wake up late."

"What!"

"Don't move, your hair will be ruined." She said, "You're really lucky that he knows so much about you. So," she finally finished doing my hair, it was tied a bit high but it was fine, "Did you two tie the knot already?" she grinned.

I blushed, "No we didn't! What are you saying?!"

"I just like teasing you that's all."

I pouted, "Anyway, how about you? When are you going to bring your boyfriend from your university?" I asked.

"Hey, how did you know about that?" she asked

I grinned this time, "You're always on the phone at night. So, who is he?"

"Ah, you're such a -" then she threw a pillow at me, I was able to dodge it as I left the room.

"Bye, thanks again sis!" I said.

When I left the room I heard a soft music playing, oh, so Ryoutaro's playing the piano. The piano belongs to my dad too. I went down the stairs and saw him, "Hey," I said softly; he looked at me as an acknowledgement and ended the piece smoothly, after that he stood up, "Finally ready?" he said.

"I'm still going to kill you for not telling me the real time."

"Oh crap, I've been caught." Then the two of us began laughing.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him, referring to my attire, I wasn't sure if casual was allowed at the venue.

"Just fine, you look nice in fact, a different change from all your skirts." He grinned

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes

"Oh, so you're done already Kahoko? Well, you two should get going." Said Mother.

"Okay, come on." I said, "Oh, and let's get breakfast on the way, I'm almost starving."

* * *

After the concert…

"Wow, that was really beautiful Ryoutaro," I said,

"Definitely, did you enjoy it?" asked Ryoutaro

"Yes!" I beamed.

"Well, happy birthday." He said.

I smiled at Ryoutaro, "Thanks," I said softly, "Thanks, really. We should've met earlier so that I could've gotten more wonderful gifts like this."

Ryoutaro grinned, "THAT isn't my gift yet, and mine is yet to come."

"Really? You're getting me excited. It better be good," I grinned at him too.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I allowed him to pull me along.

We ended up at the Minami's Instrument Shop. "Here?" I said.

"Its inside." He said.

I walked inside with Ryoutaro behind me. Minami-san greeted us, "Hello there," he said, "I was about to buy something, so I'll leave you two," then he left us just like that.

"Ryoutaro…" I said shakily as tears formed onto my eyes. I wanted to cry, that's how I felt when I saw what was in front of me, on top of the piano was..."No way," I whispered.

"Way," Ryoutaro answered behind me.

I bit my lower lip, "Hush, don't ruin my moment." I walked slowly towards the piano. On top was a very familiar, old violin. I carefully stroke it with my fingers. I turned it over and saw what I was looking for, the small letters engraved on its corners, _Hino Shinn_, I cried my heart out then. "My dad's violin! B-but how?" I asked Ryoutaro. I DID tell him about my dad, he was the first and Hihara-senpai was the second...but what I told Ryoutaro was a more complete version of what happened to my father.

Ryoutaro stood beside me, "Your father's violin was stolen right? Well, Minami-san has a friend, and that friend's best friend was one of the people who attended the auction for that violin, they didn't know it was stolen at first, so that person was able to buy it, but that person died in an illness and gave half of his possession to his best friend - including that violin, and when Minami-san was asked to repair it or something just recently, he noticed the words engraved on it. Since we came here often, he knew it was your relative's or something, when he told me about it, I was surprised...its your dad's precious violin, and I'm sure that he wants you to have it." he said softly.

"But, how were you able to get it from him?" I asked.

"Um, he just gave it...since he also wants to return it to its rightful owner when he learned it was just a stolen violin..." Ryoutaro said, but knowing him better I knew the truth.

"You shouldn't have, you've been saving up for something you wanted right?" I said.

"This is much more important than buying a new piano..." he whispered.

"Thanks so much Ryoutaro, this is the best gift I recieved..."

Ryoutaro smiled at me, "Happy birthday, Kahoko."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!! The title isn't a character song - obviously.

Ahh...the 10th chapter finally, this the longest fic I've ever made...and this will be longer!!!!!

Next up will be Len's turn :D


	11. Fill My Heart

Finally! I'll be doing this for the first time, another character's POV, I mean. Kahoko's and Len's mostly.

Oh and for those who are wondering what were Azuma and Haruki's gift to Kahoko, it will be revealed sooner or later.

The chapter title is Len's character song, convenient, cause there's a lot of English lyrics in it. :D

**Disclaimer : I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Now Kaho-chan, hurry! Let's get you ready!" said Mio after the small party.

I could still remember, Ryoutaro and I stayed at the Minami's Instrument Shop for a while until I could get ahold of myself. We went home after that, and when I entered the house, there were streamers and balloons scattered all over. Mio and Nao were there and so was Jun-senpai, yup, Nao and Jun-senpai are together already. It was a great party; Mother thanked Ryoutaro a lot when she heard of dad's violin.

The party had to end around 5, the males had to go home already. I thanked Ryoutaro for the last time before he left. So, here I am, preparing for the dinner party, Len's picking me up later.

"So, are we doing your hair the same as the one in the photo?" asked Nao

"I'll do Kaho's hair," my sister said, she got all her hair accessories ready, well, its not like she could use all of them...right? I groaned.

"I hope you three won't turn me into a freak show, I don't want to draw too much attention." I said worriedly.

Mio, Nao and nee-sama grinned at me. I gulped. This is gonna be bad…

* * *

**Len's POV** *yay!*

I just finished 'dressing up'. I hate wearing this tight tux, it always remind me when I have to perform or when I'm participating in a concour. I was looking at myself on the mirror when I heard someone knock on my door and Mother entered the room.

"You're well dressed Len," Mother commented, eyeing my white tux with the gray ribbon. (It's just like his uniform's tie, but there's a ribbon on top of it, it's just like a…ribbon-tie? Anyway, I saw him dressed like that in one of the pictures when I was looking at Len's pics…randomly at the net.).

Mother stood in front of me and pinned a black flower which looks like a rose on my tux. She smiled at me, "You, Len Tsukimori, likes Kahoko Hino." She giggled.

I stiffened. Why oh why does she have to say that aloud? Couldn't she just keep her thoughts to herself. Of course I wouldn't voice these out to her. "You better pick her up soon, Len."

"Yes, I'm going then, I'll see you and Father at the party." I said, walking to the door.

"Wait Len,"

"Yes, mother?" I asked, as I turned around to look at her, her expression said 'Mothers know best' all over.

"Tell me honestly, do you like her? You were never this sociable with her, you only started to when she became good friends with Tsuchiura-kun…"

"Mother," I said, turning back to the door, "You are just being paranoid. I'll be going now." As I left my room, I swear I heard Mother giggle.

"Hey Len, off already?" Dad asked as I passed his study.

"Yes," I answered.

"A suitable car is already there,"

I smiled to myself, "Thank you Father." I walked out of the house and found the car waiting for me. The chauffeur opened the door for me and I saw my violin inside. I wonder, how will Kahoko look like, I'm dying to know since Mother locked me out as she dressed Kahoko up. Will she do the same style as how Mother did on her? Will she do something different? Is somebody helping her dress up?

My thoughts were answered when I got to her house. Her friends came out first, I wonder why they were both grinning at me. I was already out of the car then, Kahoko's mother met me outside, after a few exchanged greetings, Kahoko and her sister came out. Kahoko…she looks different…she's…beautiful! A wonderful sight! Okay, I might be exaggerating, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. She was wearing the midnight blue dress, she had on silver strapped heels, her hair was in a bun, plus bangs emphasizing the frame of her face. She was carrying a gold pouch with little silver sequence. I kept staring at her until Mio cleared her throat, she whispered something to Kahoko. I looked away and blushed a little. I saw Kahoko jerk away from Mio, looking embarrassed.

"H-hi there Tsukimori-kun," said Kahoko. I saw her mother and sister look at each other with confused expressions, well, after all, Kahoko and I called each other by our first names when in front of them, but Kahoko's friends are here and they don't know much about our relationship, well, I'm not sure how much she told them.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, looking at her again.

"Y-yes," she said nervously. Why the hell is she nervous?

"Let's go then," I said, the chauffeur opened the door for us, Kahoko bid everyone goodbye before entering the car, I went in after her.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

"Done!" Mio, Nao and nee-sama said.

I looked at myself on the full view mirror in nee-sama's room. Oh my god! Is this really me? The girl in front of me had such a beautiful figure, her golden eyes glowing. And it turned out that that girl in the mirror is me…I can't believe it. The three girls stood beside me, "A master piece!" Mio exclaimed.

"Isn't the make-up a bit too much?" I asked.

"What are you saying? We just put a little powder, some blush, some lip gloss and just a little glitter on you. That's so simple!" said nee-sama. I rolled my eyes.

"Tsukimori-kun will totally be knocked out, trust me." Said Mio

"What are you saying?" I asked, "Tsukimori-kun will not!"

"Well, Tsuchiura was already stunned by your picture, and this is better than your photo…so, even the ice prince would be warmed." Said Nao

"Will you two please stop that?"

"What's this? Love? Well, between Ryoutaro-kun and Tsukimori-kun, I know they feel something for Kahoko, I've told Kahoko about it but she refuse to believe me, but at least now I know I'm not alone in my ideas." Nee-sama inserted.

"Please, for the last time, that is not true!" I said.

"Oh, and there's also that…Hihara right?" nee-sama said.

"Well Kaho-chan, your sister got all top three," Mio grinned

"Top three? Really? Wow! They're all hot! I wish I was as young as you are now." Nee-sama whined.

I groaned and tried to block them all out. Then we heard a car pull up on the drive way. All of us peeked at the window and saw a limo-like car. Sis whistled. I rolled my eyes. "Wow," said nee-sama.

"Kahoko!" mother called.

Mio and Nao both ran down the stairs. I followed them behind, but then nee-sama pulled my arm. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kahoko, I'm telling you, I'm sure you are aware. There's always a flash on intuition in your eyes. So, who will it be?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know."

"Okay then, but you ARE aware of their feelings for you right?"

"Nee-sama, I'm really serious when I say they have no feelings what-so-ever for me, I'll tell you if something comes up, I promise." I said. My sister smiled softly at me and we both descended the stairs. Mother was already talking to Len, I went outside, and noticed Len's suddenly surprised expression…he stared at me for quite a long time. Mio cleared her throat and whispered to me, "I told you so, he's into you." I blushed. Len looked away. I had to say something. "H-hi there, Tsukimori-kun,"

--

The ride to the venue was very quite.

"Kahoko?" Len suddenly said. I hadn't realize it but I had already dozed off.

"Y-yes?" I said, waking up, I blushed a bit.

"Are you tired?" he asked

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to nod off. And yes, I'm kinda tired…oh, you brought your violin," I said, changing the topic.

"Yes, when I entered the car it was already there."

"Hey Len…" I said, but I stopped, _Does he remember that today…is my birthday? Or has he forgotten? But he already gave me this dress as a present…but he hadn't greeted me or anything…_

"What is it Kahoko?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"Um," I said, "Its nothing, don't worry."

"Okay." Len shrugged. "You look nice," he said after a while.

I blushed, "Th-thank you Len."

"So, since your two friends were with you, I guess you had a party at home right?" asked Len "That must explain why you're tired."

I looked away, Len really notice small details, "Yes, but the reason why I am tired was because I did a lot of things with Ryoutaro."

"Oh?" Len said, suddenly cold, "So, what did you two do? Did he give you something good?" he asked.

"U-um," I didn't know how to interpret his mood change so suddenly, I answered anyway, "We went to a music concert…his present…was…" tears sprang in my eyes again as I remembered my father's violin, just sitting inside my room, "Dad's violin," I whispered.

Len was silent. Then soon, we reached the venue, a five-star hotel. When I entered the ball room where the party was being held, there were a lot of people inside, they were all wearing such gorgeous clothes!

* * *

**Len's POV**

We're already at the venue, the place is very extravagant, well what do I expect from my mother anyway? Wait, why do I sound so irritated? Well, I was talking to Kahoko and she just had to mention that Tsuchiura, okay, wait a minute, why do I care? Len, my boy, you are going crazy. It's not like I'm getting jealous or anything. Kahoko is just my childhood friend…no, it's…I shook my head. Stop. Don't think of it, that was all in the past. I stole a glance at Kahoko, she was frozen somehow. Well, I guess she isn't used to this.

"Kahoko," I said, offering her my hand.

"Eh?" she said, she looked at my hand, but took it in the end.

"Let's go, mom is somewhere in the back stage." I adjusted my violin onto my left arm, my right hand holding Kahoko's.

We walked through the crowded place, I held Kahoko's hand tightly so that I won't lose her in that packed place. Finally we reached the backstage, whew, it was hot in there, honestly. "Mother?" I called, I placed my violin in one of the chairs on the backstage, just beside mother's piano pieces.

"Oh, so you two got here already." Said Mother, then she stared at something, I followed her stare and it led to mine and Kahoko's hands. I immediately let go, "its nothing." I said.

"Good evening," Kahoko greeted.

"Well then Kahoko, enjoy yourself okay? I hope Len will be a gracious host." Said Mother.

Kahoko smiled at her.

--

"Boring," I muttered after a while, I had to sit beside Mother, Kahoko was on my left. While eating there were people going to our table to talk to me, Mother and Father. It was boring hearing the adults talk. Definitely. I bet Kahoko heard me complain because she giggled beside me.

I gave her a funny kind of look and she stopped giggling. She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Wanna do something else?" she asked.

"And what would that be?" I asked, please, I'd do anything to get away form these boring people.

Kahoko looked at a certain direction and I followed her gaze, she was looking at the dance floor. I gave her an incredulous look. "What?" she mouthed.

"Do you even know how to dance?" he asked. She gave me an insulted look, I laughed under my breath. I turned to Mother, "Excuse me Mother," I said.

She looked at me, "Yes, what is it Len?"

"Would it be okay if Kahoko and I get excused for a while?" I asked. Mother smiled at me.

"Okay," then she whispered, "Make a good move,"

I rolled my eyes, "Mother." Why is she always saying that? Its not like I'm in love with Kahoko…still.

I stood up and went to the dance floor wit h Kahoko, as we passed, I heard people whispering around us, "Isn't that Misa's son, oh, he's already with a girl…" "I was hoping to ask him if he would be interested in my daughter." "that girl's beautiful," "She's not all that." I rolled my eyes, adults. I sighed.

Finally we got on the dance floor. The music was a slow one.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

Those were pretty embarrassing whisperings…okay, what do I do now? I was getting stiff back there, so I was hoping a little dancing would do the trick, but now I could feel people watching the two of us, ugh what a mess.

Len held my hand and placed his other hand on my waist; I blushed and looked at his feet. I placed my free hand on his shoulder.

"Kahoko," he whispered, I still couldn't look at him. "The first thing in dancing is to always look at your partner's eyes." He said.

I reluctantly looked at Len's eyes. The moment we locked eyes, I couldn't look away anymore, I was held captive. Dancing was never really my thing, but it's became natural as I danced with Len. I didn't notice that we were someplace else until we stopped dancing. I looked around, we were at the veranda, I could still hear the music, but it was a bit distant. Len was looking at the vast space of darkness in front of us; I can never understand how the world looks like in his eyes. I stared at the stars, why do they seem so beautiful suddenly?

Then, another song began and I heard Len singing with it.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Kahoko…now I'm seeing her in a new light. We're alone here, she is so beautiful. The way she gazes up to the stars, her eyes never fail to show her strong side…I can't understand these emotions I'm suddenly coming up with. The new song began, perfect; this is a song I'd like to dedicate to Kahoko.

_Fill my heart with the sound you play  
Kodoku no kage kirisakuyouni  
Kimi ni mukatteru kono kokoro no fuchi o mitashite _

(Fill my heart with the sound you play  
The silhouette of solitude as it's torn into pieces  
Is approaching you, filling the abyss of this heart)

I never really knew the soul of music until I met Kahoko. I looked at her, she was smiling gently at me as I sang softly.

_Fill my heart with the breath you take  
Isshun no hikari o tsuranuki  
Takaku majiri au sae nuita hibiki no yukusaki _

(Fill my heart with the breath you take  
Go through the moment of light  
Before the high, skillfully drawn out sound ends.)

I didn't know how, but suddenly we started dancing again, I didn't hear the music anymore, I just heard my own voice. I wasn't aware of what I was doing anymore, all I could see was her, right in front of me…

_*So I'll stay by you  
It happened suddenly  
I'll never forget the destiny I found you  
I'll be there for you  
You don't know how I feel  
Eternally I'm grateful for the miracle  
That I could meet you _

Our dancing slowed to a stop, I realized what I just sang was something deep, it was what I was hiding for a long time – my true feelings towards her. I pulled her close to my chest without looking at her, she stiffened but gradually relaxed. I whispered to her ear, "I'm really grateful," she stayed silent, but she never moved. The distant music just filled the silent air.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV  
**

Len knows how to sing, that's the first, I never really heard him sing. As he looked at me, I smiled back. Suddenly Len reached out his hand, he seems to be doing things absentmindedly. I let him take me anyway. As he sang, I feel as if he's much softer and he's dedicating that song to me - as if! But I can't help thinking that way since he's staring right at me as he sang. Len actually has a nice voice.

_*So I'll stay by you  
It happened suddenly  
I'll never forget the destiny I found you  
I'll be there for you  
You don't know how I feel_

He suddenly interwined our fingers, I blushed. It's as if the music was for us. It reminded me of how I first met Len when we were younger, but might this song be about how he viewed everything? I shook my head. Nee-sama's words got to me...I'm over-analyzing things.

_Eternally I'm grateful for the miracle  
That I could meet you_

Suddenly our dance ended, but the music continued, but Len stopped singing. He just suddenly pulled me to his chest. I stiffened, surprised, Len never did this, but I gradually relaxed slowly as I got used to his arms. He suddenly whispered, "I'm really grateful," He's grateful that we met...I leaned my head on his chest. I don't know why, but it suddnely felt right...

* * *

/N : REVIEW PLEASE! I won't be able to update for a while since I'll be gone again, and school is going to start soon...review!!!!!


	12. Sooner or Later

Thanks for the reviews in the last few chapters.... maripas, luvinkiri, gorgeousgossipgirl, akanekotou, oreofudge'DD, Pathetic Rainbow, xiayra, psychotic kitsune, chocoviolin, anime swiss miss, sainkokulover, barbieblair, lizha25 and CallingMeInsane. Thanks for your support guys. *bow*

Oh, the lyrics I had for Fill My Heart in the last chapter are not complete okay. :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Kahoko's POV**

I woke up because of the bright light entering my bedroom window. My hair felt messy and I looked at the mirror, my hair had a bit of wavy touch in it from being in a bun for a long period of time. As I mentioned that, I suddenly thought of Len. He's very different that night, the scene replayed in my head…Len…

Nee-sama suddenly entered my room, "Knock please," I told her. "Oops," she said. Then she sat on my bed beside me. "You had fun last night, didn't you?" she said.

"Yes, why?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

My sister didn't reply, she began scanning my room instead. "What are you looking for?" I asked her. She continued to ignore me until her eyes stopped on my table. She grinned and I knew what she saw…she saw 'it'.

"Well, well," she said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes, "Puh-leez!" I said.

"So, what does that mean?" she asked, she stood up and picked 'it' up from my table. She examined it between her fingers. "From Tsukimori-kun, definitely!"

"That's nothing big..." I said.

"But this necklace must cost a lot! The design of the locket MUST be real diamonds! Come on! This is just like an engagement ring or something." She said.

"That's too much. Len just gave it to be as a birthday present." I said.

My sister turned around and faced me, she had the expression that said 'You are so stubborn.' I grinned at her. She sat beside me again, "So, have you opened nii-sama's present?" she asked.

"Huh?" I looked at her with a confused expression. "Did he send me something?"

"Did you not open the gift that Haruki gave you?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot about that," the presents were just on top on my headboard, I reached for it and saw the birthday greeting card, _Happy Birthday Kahoko Hino. Thanks for helping my brother pick out a gift for me, here's a present from me, and your brother's gift is also inside._

I opened the present and saw two more wrapped box, no wonder it was huge. First I opened the one that said 'from Haruki', it was a flower-designed picture frame. Nii-sama's gift was a bit bulky. Then, I slowly opened nii-sama's, there was a sealed letter and a teddy bear.

"Wow," nee-sama said.

"Really…wait, how come nii-sama knows Hihara-senpai's big brother? And, how did YOU know about him?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

My sister turned away, "Well, Haruki studies in the same school as our big brother and my university is just a few blocks away from theirs…and they're good friends…anyway, I'm going down and help mom prepare breakfast…" she stood up and left the room.

Nee-sama comes home three times a week; nii-sama stays in a dorm near his school.

I had my suspicions, still. Could he be nee-sama's mysterious unknown boyfriend? Gah. If so, Hihara-senpai should've recognize her already when he came to our house, unless his big brother kept her a mystery too, whatever…anyway…I opened nii-sama's sealed letter.

_Kahoko,_

_Sorry I couldn't visit you even though I know that it's your special day. Anyway, nee-chan has been updating me about you, so…you're interested in Haruki's little brother huh. *grins* Well, I told Haruki but he promised not to tell Kazuki. *laughing* Don't kill me when I visit you one day. Oh, a piece of advice from me, if you want Kazuki, you better let him know how you feel, miracles happen. Trust me, don't be too insecure about Kazuki…well, actually that was Haruki's advice, he said that you won't regret telling him how you feel. Anyway, I'll see you soon, and I hope you don't get a boyfriend before I get myself a girl. Nee-chan has already beat me to that._

_Always, nii-san._

I sighed as I reread his letter over again. That sucks. Well, what can I do, my siblings are always interested about who I'd end up with. When nii-sama was with us, he was able to meet Len, yeah, he's always teasing us since we're always quiet, and he always shouted the words 'violin romance' and such nonsense. I finally got inner peace when he went to university.

Then I remembered Yunoki-senpai's and Hihara-senpai's presents, I hadn't opened them yet. I looked at Yunoki-senpai's present and saw a charm bracelet, I remembered gushing over it when we went to a store, but I didn't have enough money with me at that time. I wore the bracelet on my right hand. I smiled to myself. I opened Hihara-senpai's next, it was a very cute doll, also there was a small box with it, I carefully opened it and saw a pair of earings. Okay, Hihara-senpai could never have bought this by himself...could he? Oh well, why are boys sending me jewelries all of a sudden?

I closed my eyes, _Len…_okay, stop thinking! I scold myself. Why did he suddenly enter my mind! What the...What am I getting all dreamy about? I laid back on my bed.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I closed my violin case just after playing. I woke up early in the morning, finding my mood in quite a pleasant manner. Last night was truly a night I can never forget. Realization struck, I'm in love with Kahoko...deeply. The song I sang last night rang in my ears. That song...definitely represents how I feel...

_Fill my heart with the sound you play__  
__Kodoku no kage kirisakuyouni__  
__Kimi ni mukatteru kono kokoro no fuchi o mitashite__  
__Fill my heart with the breath you take__  
__Isshun no hikari o tsuranuki__  
__Takaku majiri au sae nuita hibiki no yukusaki_

_(Fill my heart with the sound you play__  
__The silhouette of solitude as it's torn into pieces__  
__Is approaching you, filling the abyss of this heart__  
__Fill my heart with the breath you take__  
__Go through the moment of light__  
__Before the high, skillfully drawn out sound ends.) _

I closed my eyes. Skillfully drawn out sound ends, huh...just like how it is when we play the violin together...

_Kumori garasu wo aketara nani mo ka mo ga__  
__Azayaka ni kagayaki egao miseru__  
__Itooshi muyouni kanaderu yasashisa dake__  
__Shiroi ude ni idakare subete wo kaeru_

_(If I open the foggy glass pane, everything will__  
__Shine vividly, showing a smile__  
__Lovingly, only the tenderness of playing,__  
__Embraced by these white arms, everything will change)_

The first time we became closer to each other like today started there, that foggy glass plane...she was there, outside, smiling as she listened to how I played my piece. At first she annoyed me, but then I found her presence comforting....

_*So I'll stay by you__  
__It happened suddenly__  
__I'll never forget the destiny I found you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__You don't know how I feel__  
__Eternally I'm grateful for the miracle__  
__That I could meet you_

_Fill my life with all dreams you dream__  
__Ibara no ira wo te oruyouni__  
__Kimi ga mitsumeteru haruka tooi basho wo mezusashite_

_(Fill my life with all dreams you dream__  
__Like breaking the thorns of a rose__  
__I am looking for you, aiming for a far off and distant place) _

_Mono toita geni katasaki nurashi nagara__  
__Kinu no ame no shizuku hou wo yoseru__  
__Yobikake nagara kanaderu omoi dake ga__  
__Mune ni konoru kakera kudaite ikeru_

_(As I question you, as my shoulders become damp,__  
__The drops of the silky rain gather on my cheeks__  
__As you're calling out to me, just from the emotions of your play__  
__you break the remaining fragments in my heart )_

_Tazunerareru tabi umaku wa iuenai__  
__Kono oto de naraba kitto wakaru darou_

_(While I can still ask, I can't say it well__  
__If it's this sound, for sure you'll understand, won't you.)_

Our music...is the only link and hold I have with her. She's the one who changed me, melted my isolated heart.

_And I'll stare at you__  
__No matter what happens__  
__You turned everything from the darkness into light__  
__Kimi to ima aruki dasou hateshi na tsuzuku mirai e to_

_(And I'll stare at you__  
__No matter what happens__  
__You turned everything from the darkness__  
__We walk together now, towards the boundless, continuous future)_

_Always stand by you__  
__Always there for you__  
__Oh My heart is filled with you_

Just this much, its overflowing already. How can I tell her how I feel? She clearly has no idea, I am sure that I'm not the only one who feels this way...

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

"Kahoko!" nee-sama called.

"Yes?" I shouted back, I sat up straight on my bed, seriously, when am I going to stop thinking of Len!?!

"Hurry up! You haven't taken a bath yet haven't you?" she said.

"Okay! I'm up!"

--

It was a dull morning, I was so bored. I decided to go out for a while and I brought my violin with me. I haven't played in the park for a very long time.

"Kaho-chan!" a familiar voice called me.

I turned around and saw Hihara-senpai.

"Good morning." He greeted cheerfully

"Good morning senpai, how come you're up early?" I asked. Whoa, that was smooth, I better keep this up.

"Huh? It's almost lunchtime Kaho-chan. Did you oversleep or what? Well, anyway, since you're carrying your violin," he said, eyeing the violin case on my shoulder, "There's a place I wanted to go, would you mind coming with me?" he asked.

"Eh? Where to?"

"Ousaki-senpai invited me to watch his little students' rehearsal and maybe give a little inspiration." He said, tapping his trumpet case, "So, what do you think?"

I gave it a quick thought, well; it sounds fun, "Sure!" I agreed. Then I caught him starring at something. "W-what is it?" I asked, he was starring at meand then he suddenly grinned.

"Do you like my present?" he asked.

Oh, yeah. I was wearing it right now, I blushed slightly, his grin never fails to do that to me, "Yes, thank you very much." I said.

"Glad you liked it, it really suites you. Come on, let's go!" he smiled, grabbing my hand as we ran to where he was going to take me.

When we got there, the place was really full of kids. Ousaki-senpai was therer too. He greeted us and asked us to seat anywhere we like. Surprisingly, since we're dealing with kids, they were all quite behave. They would ask us some questions about our playing and how we got inspired, you could really tell how passionate they were about music. Soon, they presented us with their perfomances. The music was great, that was quite expected since Ousaki-senpai was in charge, but still, you can tell how honest the kids' music were, they were so innocent. I smiled to myself the whole time I listened to their performance, a few mistakes could be heard, but what do you expect? They're kids, I'm sure when they grow up, their future will be full of promise. After they played, their discipline suddenly disappeared, they jumped from the stage and went to Hihara-senpai and me. They pulled us towards the stage all along say saying...

"Onee-san, please play a wonderful piece for us!"

"Onii-chan! Will you please play a duet with onee-chan?"

"Could we listen to you two play for an hour?"

"Please, onee-san!"

I smiled at Hihara-senpai when he grinned at me.

"Why not?" he said.

"Thanks you two." Ousaki-senpai said.

"Well, that's why we're here." he said.

"So, what should we play?" I asked Hihara-senpai when we got on the stage. The children settled on the floor.

"How about Gavotte again? That should lift their spirits up, and then we could play a few solo and another duet." Hihara-senpai suggested.

I nodded. Well, Gavotte would be fine and a great choice to start a performance. We nodded at each other as a signal and began playing. As we played, I let my fingers do what they knew was very familiar. I heard the kids gasp and Ousaki-senpai's low chuckle. I looked at the kids and they were all starring with awe. I glanced and Hihara-senpai and he winked at me. I blushed slightly and missed a beat but it wasn't obvious, I was back again in a few notes. Well, I'm sure this will be a great way to end my morning.

--

"Whew! That was something!" Hihara-senpai said, he was walking me home.

After the perfomance, the children clapped their hands loudly, I felt happy though. Again, they began asking us questions. Ousaki-senpai just smiled from the corner of the room. We entertained the kids until their parents came to fetch them. After all had gone, Ousaki-senpai thanked us again and gave us each three tickets for the concert.

"Well, it was nice watching them, I guess having a late lunch is worth it." I said.

As I mentioned lunch, both our stomachs protested in time. I blinked a few minutes, Hihara-senpai began laughing and I joined him. He glanced at his watch, "Its already 2:30."

"How about joining me for lunch at my house?" I offered.

"Hm, well I hope you won't mind, I'm really starving!" he said.

I giggled, Hihara-senpai will never change, won't he? He would always be the same childish senpai I've always known.

"Hey Kaho-chan," he said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Azuma okay already?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, well, we're not really talking or anything, but he did give me a present, which would mean he's not mad right? "Well, he did give me a present," I said, I guess, that's the best answer I could give.

"Oh, yeah. So what was it?" he asked.

I raised my right hand, "This bracelet."

Hihara-senpai looked at it and smiled, "That's so like Azuma, he always knows what's befiting for a girl."

"Yeah, oh, and did you know that our brothers know each other?" I asked as it suddenly came back to my mind.

"Really!?" He said, I guess he didn't know that huh, he is totally surprised, and wait, is he embarrassed, well...his expression is giving me that thought.

"Yup, and coincidentally, they're best buds - I think."

"Did aniki say something to you?"

"Nothing really, just happy birthday I guess."

Hihara-senpai sighed in relief. "Oh."

That made me wonder, "Why? Is there something he wasn't suppose to say?"

"Huh?" He suddenly tensed up again, "No, nothing...there's nothing to say."

"Mm...okay..." I said slowly. "Um, does your brother have a girlfriend already?" I asked.

That question took him by surprise, but he loosened up a bit, "No, well, not that I've heard of, but I guess he might have one...why?"

"Oh, just a thought that suddenly came to my mind."

"Well, do YOU have something to say to me?"

I giggled, "No, just a suspicion on my sister, but never mind."

"Hey, this reminds me of that other time right? We went out too and we forgot to eat." he laughed.

I laughed with him, yeah, it was just like last time...

--

"Kahoko," my sister said, as she sat beside me.

I was at my room's window ledge, it was enough for a person to sit on. I was watching the stars when she sat beside me.

"Yes?" I asked her, well, my sister's in talkative mode these days.

"You've been on cloud nine since you came home with Hihara...Kazuki right? So, what now. You were all dreamy not so long ago over Tsukimori-kun."

I rolled my eyes, though what she said just hit the spot. "Sis, what are you saying?"

"Kahoko...I hate it when you're like that. You've got your feelings split right? Well if you like Kazuki-kun, you should tell him soon, because soon he'll be graduating...right?"

I nodded, really, I can't hide what I feel from my sister, "I really like him. I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm really confused. I'm not sure if how I thought of Len and Ryoutaro are still the same, my feelings are wavering...

My sister patted the back of my hand, "Everything will be alright as long as you're sure. You just have to follow your heart. It doesn't have to be one of them, but...your eyes tell me that it IS one of them. Just do what you know deep inside is what you want. Everything will end soon. Valentine's day is coming, on that day the prom will be held. Maybe then, you will decide."

I smiled weakly at her, "Yes, I guess so..."

* * *

A/N: hehe, hope you like it. I smell as close end coming by. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Ahh, there's a possibility that school will start at July...for all Judenites...because of the virus....well....REVIEW please!!!!!


	13. Confusion Intensified

* * *

Excited…this chap will be a rumble!!! Hahaha

Thanks for the review in chapter 12….annalisemarie99, saiunkokulover, oreofudge'DD, Pathetic Rainbow

But then, thanks to those who will be reviewing chapter 12 after I posted this. I update too fast…hahaha.

**Disclaimer : I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Kahoko's POV**

The school surprisingly full of gossips and whispering these days, not that I'm saying it's directed to me. Well, gossip isn't it, more like buzzing all over. Did I miss something these few days?

"Kahoko," Ryoutaro called from behind me.

I was just walking towards the soccer field when he called me. Ryoutaro quickly caught up beside me.

"What's going on here?" I asked aloud.

"You mean you don't know?" Ryoutaro asked, the way he asked was just like asking me my name which I had already forgotten.

My brows furrowed as I gave him a confused look. "Sorry for being out-dated." I told him gloomily.

"Kahoko." Ryoutaro sighed, he muse my hair, "Valentine's day is coming near."

My eyes widen, oh yeah. I smacked my palm to my forehead; nee-sama mentioned that a few days ago. "Ugh. That means prom is coming too right?"

"Yeah, it'll be our first time to go to a prom."

"Great," I muttered.

"Not looking forward to it?" he grinned. "No one wants to ask you as their date huh?"

"Geh," I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. I just don't like dressing up, that's all. Hm, the alumni's will be present too right? Nii-sama would definitely be a nag." I shivered.

Ryoutaro laughed a low laugh, "I really haven't seen him yet, but I hope he's doing well."

I rolled my eyes again, "You have no idea how annoying nii-sama is getting these days. He teased me once in his letter on my birthday."

"Oh?" Ryoutaro raised his eyebrow, "What did he say?"

I sighed, "Nee-sama informed him about Hihara-senpai. Ugh, and what's worst, he is a good friend of senpai's big brother! And he told him!"

Ryoutaro laughed, "Well, that's how it is. Glad I'm just a single child." He said. I punched his arm lightly and he grinned at me. "Well," he said, "Valentine 's Day and the prom are separate events right? You could tell him how you feel in the other event."

"Never!" I grumbled, "Like I would do something like that."  
Every year, I heard that the prom for the senior and junior are held every Valentine's Day. There will also be an event for the non participants of the prom. The freshmen will be doing a festival or something. One event there is pretty famous. Each girl will be given a red rose. They should give it to the person they like. When the male accepts the rose, they are officially a couple. A dance will also be held later in the festival. It wasn't much, but it was surprisingly famous. I didn't participate there last time, well it was okay not to. People could also do that in the prom, but they say it was more romantic if done in the festival because of the setting.

So maybe this year…just like what nii-sama said, senpai will be graduating soon. Wait, nii-san said something…suddenly I bumped a post.

"Ow!" I grumbled, rubbing my nose.

"I was telling you to pay attention; you weren't even listening were you." Said Ryoutaro, reaching out his hand.

I took his hand, and stood up, "Sorry, I was just thinking about what nii-sama said in his letter…got something to do with Hihara-senpai's brother, I think…" I muttered

"Aniki?" someone said, wait, that was Hihara-senpai's right?

I looked up and saw Hihara-senpai. "A-ah! How long have you been there senpai!?" I panicked.

"Well, I was close by when you hit that post, that was pretty hard you know." Hihara-senpai said.

"O-oh." I said. That was definitely embarrassing. Ugh! I saw Ryoutaro suppress his laughter behind senpai. I glared at Ryoutaro. He snickered.

"Are you alright?" Hihara-senpai asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good thing, I was searching for you too. Ousaki-senpai wanted to talk to us."

"Now?"

"Well, if you don't mind."

I looked around senpai to look at Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro nudged his head as to say 'Go on, I'll be fine'. I nodded and answered senpai, "Um, okay."

* * *

**Ryoutaro's POV**

Kahoko's pretty spaced out, I wonder if everything I'm saying is going through her. She's so deep in thought. Hm, let's try something. "Kahoko, you've got a love letter in your locker."

I looked at her, nothing. She's definitely spaced out. I wonder what in her mind. She's always like that, what a short closeness we have, a while ago she would tell me everything, then now…I shrugged and looked ahead. "Kahoko, there's a post ahead, you better be careful." I hope that went through her, because I saw her nod slightly.

I continued walking and then 'bam'! I moaned inwardly. Silly Kahoko, I warned her already, she wasn't listening!

"Ow!" she reacted.

"I was telling you to pay attention; you weren't even listening were you." I said, reaching out my hand to help her up.

She took my hand, and stood up, "Sorry, I was just thinking about what nii-sama said in his letter…got something to do with Hihara-senpai's brother, I think…" she said.

"Aniki?"

Whoa, that's Hihara-senpai right? When did he get here?

"A-ah! How long have you been there senpai?" Kahoko asked, clearly, she's embarrassed about bumping the post.

"Well, I was close by when you hit that post, that was pretty hard you know." Hihara-senpai said.

"O-oh." she said. I tried my best to suppress my laughter as I stood behind Hihara-senpai. Kahoko glared at me, I snickered.

"Are you alright?" Hihara-senpai asked.

"Yeah," Kahoko answered.

"Good thing, I was searching for you too. Ousaki-senpai wanted to talk to us."

"Now?"

Ousaki-senpai? What's up with that?

"Well, if you don't mind."

Kahoko look at me. I nudged my head, I'm sure she'll understand what I meant. She nodded back and answered Hihara-senpai.

Well then, there they go. I wonder what Kahoko was trying to tell me. When did she and senpai hang out? Guess Kahoko will get her happy ending huh.

I closed my eyes, definitely good for her. But what about me? I shook my head, I can never be part of her life, and I'll always be just her good friend, a friend which she needs when in trouble. But once she gets the person she loves, what will happen to me? I…I want to be the one to make her smile. But I can't tell her how I feel…at the same time, I don't want her to belong to someone without me telling my feelings to her…no, selfishness could never be in the way. I'll always be there, watching over her…right? She doesn't have to choose me. Yes, I'm in love with Kahoko, she was the one who taught me that it's never wrong to gone beyond what people expect in you. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't pursue music…not at all…she changed my life.

I wonder…has Kahoko noticed it already? Senpai feels something for her. I can never miss that small hesitation in his words. Should I tell her? No, I saw resolve in his eyes, HE will tell her…right? But then again, maybe I'm just imagining things. I sighed.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Yup, I definitely saw everything. Kahoko is always close with them. Even though I want to be there beside her when she hit that post, I just stood frozen here on my spot. Kahoko has them already, she doesn't need me. I'm definitely shrewd. I told Kahoko back then that we shouldn't be together at school because it will cause misunderstanding. But…if I never said that…

It's too late to regret what's already been done.

The prom is near. Usually I won't give a thought to that. Anything related to that mushy word 'love'. But everything's changed, better expect the unexpected. If I tell mother I'm interested in Kahoko, she would probably think I'm joking. Whatever. I wonder if Kahoko already got a date…maybe Tsuchiura already asked her…never mind.

I'll just be there at the prom to watch her...just like how I do ever since...

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

Did I just hear what I think I heard from Ousaki-senpai!?!?! He what!?!?!

Ousaki-senpai looked at both Hihara-senpai's and my faces. "Well, I'm being serious if you think I'm joking." He said warily, "It's optional, you two don't have to do it."

Okay, when I first entered, he told us we were going to perform during the prom, so that we could just give the musician a short break. I agreed at first. But then, something bugged me, no, it terrified me, the next thing he said. When we perform it would be like telling them we're a couple! Okay, that was mind-bulging. Is the heaven punishing me or rewarding me? What is going on?  
I glanced at Hihara-senpai, his face was red, and it matches the color of the red carpet in the music room.

"Like I said, you don't have to do it." Ousaki-senpai said, "I just thought of it, well you two seem…anyway, it's okay if you two don't want to. I guess I misunderstood. Anyway - " Ousaki-senpai said.

"We'll think about it," Hihara-senpai said. Oh, he's recovered. Wait, what did he say!??!

Ousaki-senpai sighed in relief. "Okay, well, I'm going to tell the director. Excuse me." He said, leaving the room.

"Senpai?" I asked, surprised.

Hihara-senpai did not look at me, "I hope you didn't mind me saying that." He said seriously.

"Um, but…"

"Kaho-chan…let's just think about it, okay? But together with that, I hope you would think about this…" he looked at me, "Kaho-chan, will you please be my date at the prom? Also…will you…give me your rose?"

I stared at him, I didn't know what to say. This is…a confession right?

"That's it!" he grinned, back to his childishness again.

"Senpai…" I said.

"I don't need to hear your answer now. I'll wait for you at the prom." Then he dashed out of the room.

What now? This is what I want right?

--

That night, I talked to Ryoutaro about it, he just stayed silent on the other end of the phone. He just said, 'it's your choice.'

He sounds dejected or something. I wonder what's wrong with him…I sighed as I hugged the phone. I wonder what's wrong. Why is he not telling me anything? Wait, that goes for me too.

I held to phone and dialed his number again; I have to tell him everything…right? It's wrong of me to keep things from him…right? He sounded hurt…I think, when I told him the things I did without him, without telling him, cause usually I would tell him about those…he's been updating me on what he was doing, but I guess I didn't do that…since the night of the party with Len…

"Kahoko," Ryoutaro said after I told him what I had been up to the past few days which I never told him, "Thanks for telling me," he sighed.

"Sorry…is that the reason why you're weird?"

He laughed shortly, "Do I seem weird? Well at least you got the hint that something's wrong and that is your fault."

"Ouch," I said.

He chuckled, "Thanks Kahoko, at least I'm sure you won't just throw me out the window soon, now that you've got an opportunity to be with the one you like."

"Don't be silly. And you know; now that it's come to this, I don't know if I really want to take senpai's hand, you know, accept his confession?"

Ryoutaro sighed, "If you're not ready, just tell him."

"But, he'll be graduating soon, I have to decide soon."

"Okay Kahoko, but then, if you don't take his hand, how about I'll be your date at the prom. Of course, you won't give your rose to me." He laughed.

"Hm, maybe I will." I said.

It was suddenly silent at the other end.

"Hey," I said, "Its okay right? Just a sign that we're good friends forever…"

"O-oh, yeah." He laughed nervously, "Well, IF you two end up together, at least let me have the last dance."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not getting married Ryoutaro." The two of us laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up. Bet you don't want to go to school alone."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Always." Then he hung up

I sighed. Well then, time to dissect my feelings…

* * *

A/N: Well then! REVIEW please! The first pairing will be with Hihara!

After that, the next chap **(chapter 15) will be the path where Kahoko doesn't accept Hihara's confession…and the story continues**…I hope you all got it, if not, just **PM **me.

**Note: If you want Hihara's ending go to chapter 14**

**Ryoutaro's ending, go to chapter 15**

**Len's ending, go to chapter 16.  
**


	14. Hajimete no Kimochi

Thanks for the following people for reviewing chapter 13 – iluvLenxKaho, prettywitykitty, oreofudge'DD, saiunkokulover, maripas.

**Reminder: In this chap, Kahoko's going to end up with Hihara. But in the following chap, we will start again in chapter 13 as if chapter 14 did not happen. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Kazuki's POV**

Has Kaho-chan been avoiding me lately? These days, I've been seeing her more often with Tsuchiura. What's going on? The prom's pretty near too, will Kaho-chan answer me?

I sighed as I looked up at the sky; I'm at my usual place, on the rooftop. Kaho-chan and I used to meet up here; I wonder why things changed so suddenly? Am I being rejected? I sighed again.

Suddenly I heard a soft laughter behind me. I turned around and to my surprise I saw Azuma.

"Azuma!" I said.

"You've been sighing and looking afar Kazuki. You've been spacing out in class too." Said Azuma.

"Its nothing," I can't tell him I like Kaho-chan. He liked her back then, even though we're in good terms now…

"You're face has the word 'love-sick' all over it."

"Geh!" I blushed.

He laughed softly again. "You're always transparent Kazuki. You can't hide it from me; you're in love with Kahoko already aren't you?"

My eyes widen. Azuma's ability to observe little things is really scary. Well I guess that's why I like Azuma, I don't have to try hard to explain myself. I sighed again and looked at the sky.

"Why not tell her how you feel? I'm sure she won't treat you as mean as how she treated me."

"I already did," I murmured.

"Then how did she take it?" Damn, nothing surprises Azuma.

"I told her I'd wait for her answer…"

"I see, do you have a feeling that she will reject you?"

Good question. "Not really, but Kaho-chan is never predictable."

"Well, let me tell you a secret." He said, leaning closer to me.

"Yeah?" Sometimes Azuma creeps me out too.

"When she and I were close back then, she told me she likes you."

That hits the spot. "What!?!?" I got all jumpy.

Azuma laughed softly again. "I'm not sure if she still likes you until now. But, good luck." he said, then he walked towards the door.

"Azuma," I called, I continued when he stopped in his tracks, "You loved her right? Even if you have someone else already, you still love Kaho-chan right? Are you not mad at me?"

"Why would I? Its true, what you just said, but I just want her to be happy. If she chooses you and you made her cry, you will no longer be my best friend. Oh, and a gift, you could give her something, something that would let her know how you truly feel about her in your heart." then he left.

"Azuma's pretty much changed. Love can do wonders can't it? Even to me...this feeling is something new, it feels great and its like everything's ready to explode." I grinned, "I hope Kaho-chan will tell me her answer soon...and a gift huh...maybe..."

* * *

**Ryoutaro's POV**

"How long are you going to be avoiding him?" I asked Kahoko.

We were eating lunch under the usual tree.

"Kahoko," I sighed. Though I don't mind she spends more time with me these days, but she's torn...

Kahoko sighed beside me, she leaned on my shoulder. Her touch always calms me down...

"I won't be avoiding him soon. I just need to get a few things straight." she said determindly.

"Do you need to cry?" I asked her. She's been crying all the time now, I wonder why. She gets so emotional suddenly, her unknown decision is making me nuts. As she cries she mentions three names. Mine, senpai's and that stupid Tsukimori. Does this mean...no, she already explained to me...

"I've had enough of crying, and I bet almost all your favorite shirts are salty already from my tears." she laughed. Why does she have to try so hard as if to show she's not hurt or anything? Why does she have to try so hard? That's why I can't tell her how I feel...

"An answer already huh. Well, I'll support you whatever the answer will be."

"Thanks Ryoutaro..."

"Kahoko," I said, stroking her hair, "I want to see you smiling three days from now okay? The day of the prom."

"I promise." she whispered.

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

Home at last, in three days' time, it would already be the prom. Azuma's words really gave me hope that Kaho-chan and I could end up together.

"Kazuki!"

I perked up hearing that very familiar voice, so he's here already. Aniki burst into a room and tackled be to the floor.

"You're choking me!" I breathed. He laughed at let me go.

"You've grown up little bro! Missed ya!" he said.

The two of us bumped our fists as a welcoming gesture.

"Aniki! You're back, how was university?" I asked

"Its all cool." He answered

"What brought you here all of a sudden?"

Suddenly Aniki grinned. "Prom," was his answer. "So, I heard from Kenji about you and his sister."

(Kenji is a made-up name)

I blushed, "Huh?"

"Kenji and I have been....discussing stuffs." he grinned.

"Kenji is Kaho-chan's older brother right?" I asked.

Aniki nodded, "Well, you told me once that you like her right?" he said seriously.

Why is he serious all of a sudden? I nodded unsurely.

"Hm...we better get you ready. She still doesn't know how you feel right?"

I stiffened. "Um, well..." I fumbled with my words, "I already told her."

My brother turned to me, a blank expression on his face, then, "WHAT!?!" he said.

I looked away, I was already blushing. He didn't have to react like that. He suddenly exploded, what the hell. Wait, he said he knew Kaho-chan's big brother. Oh, Kaho-chan informed me of that. Uh, so if aniki knew I liked Kaho-chan...could he have...!!! "Aniki! Did you tell Kaho-chan's brother that I like Kaho-chan!?!"

Aniki took a deep breath and said, "No, well yes. Now don't glare at me. Kenji won't tell her. The two of us had a plan, but since you already told her how you feel, fill me in."

My brows furrowed. But I told aniki about it anyway.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

"Nii-sama! I missed you!" I said, hugging him when he entered the house.

"Missed you too. Is mom home?" he asked, looking around. I shook my head. "Good, come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his room.

"What?" I asked him as I sat down on his bed.

Nee-sama entered the room, "Hi Kenji." she greeted.

Nii-sama nodded his head as an acknowledgment.

"So, what's the game plan?" Nee-sama asked.

"Game plan?" I asked, confused.

My two siblings grinned at me. "Your prom is coming, it may be time for you to get a boyfriend." nee-sama said.

"I mentioned Haruki being a good friend of mine right? Well then, since you like his lil bro, the two of us made a game plan." nii-sama mentioned.

"What? You and senpai's onii-sama!?!?" I shrieked.

"Whoa whoa. Chill. Anyway, since you like him, we made a plan to bring you two together." he said.

"Actually..." I began and told nii-sama about Hihara-senpai and the things Ousaki-senpai told me.

When I finished talking nee-sama and nii-sama's eyes were wide open. Then nii-sama quickly took out his phone. After a few seconds he began talking, "Hello? Haruki, we need to talk." Pause. "Exactly!" then he left the room.

Are they sure senpai doesn't know my feelings yet? Suspicious.

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

Aniki made a really long phone call. Wonder what's up. He grinned wildly when I told him what Azuma told me. Could aniki possibly know something I don't? Ugh. Finally Aniki entered my room.

"Okay. Since there's a possibility of her liking you, that's good. Kenji said that Kahoko-chan will answer you on the day of the prom. Hm, so then..."

"Oh." I said. If she answers me on the day of the prom, we won't have time to practice our piece right? I see. That's her answer. I stalked out of my room.

"Kazuki," aniki called me. I ignore him. So much for having my hopes up.

--

Prom.

Three days passed quickly. Whatever. I don't care anymore. Still, aniki dressed me up in this monkey suit. Its a formal tux, I don't like serious get-ups.

"Cheer up Kazuki!" Aniki grinned, "You said that she gave you the sing of rejection by saying she's going to answer you on the day of the prom right? You can't be too sure. But, you have a stubborn mind, whatever. Still, if she DID reject you, moping like this, do you want her to pity you?"

I sighed and put on my best poker face. Aniki's right. I am still going to wait for her answer though. I need a clear and firm rejection. I sighed again.

"Come on, you even wrote her a song!" Aniki said.

I flushed as I felt my pocket. YUp, I really wrote her a song.

"There she is!" Aniki said, pointing at a certain direction.

I raised my eyes unwillingly. My heart felt like it stopped. There she is, Kaho-chan. Her hair flowing gently on her back. Small braids on each side of her face, emphasizing her face's structure. She had on a light red gown, which matched the color of her hair, it shaped her body nicely. Kaho-chan was so beautiful. She was smiling. Then her sister? I think, looked at my direction and saw aniki, she smiled and waved. She knows my brother? Kaho-chan's big sister nudged her, she turned to my direction too. When our eyes met, Kaho-chan looked away immediately. The smile that was building up on my face disappeared.

"Oh come on, don't be so down hearted." said Aniki as he pulled me to where Kaho-chan was.

"Hey there, you must be Kahoko-chan. Nice to finally see you." Aniki said. I looked at Kahoko.

"Nice to meet you too," Kahoko said softly, she refused to look at me somehow.

"Where's Kenji?" Aniki asked.

"Somewhere, let's go." said Kaho-chan's sister as she pulled Aniki's hand. They instantly disappeared in the crowd.

Okay...I"m left here with Kaho-chan. What should I say? Its awkward. I guess the rejection is final.

"Um," Kaho-chan said.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to dance, senpai?" she asked.

I studied her face, she was flustered. Maybe she feels uncomfortable dancing with a guy she just rejected...anyway, this might be our first and kast dance, I might as well treasure every happy moment. I took her hand.

* * *

**Haruki's POV**

"So, how are things going?" Kenji asked me, as Sawari and I reached him.

(Sawari is also a fake name for Kaho's nee-sama)

"They're dancing, but its an awkward stuff." I said.

"Well then, are you sure Kazuki-kun felt rejected?" Sawari asked, her brow raising.

I nodded. "He's been moping, I tell you."

"Kahoko's going to do her stuff later when Ousaki calls for them." Kenji said.

"You mean Kahoko-chan told Ousaki they are performing?" I asked.

Kenji nodded. "Well then, since that's that, shouldn't you two be on the dance floor too?" he grinned at me and Sawari.

I saw Sawari blush, I cleared my throat and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Oh well, my little brother needs to grow up tonight.

* * *

**Ryoutaro's POV**

Things seems to be patched up with those two. Okay. I'll just be the good guy forever. Hm, Tsukimori isn't here, felt rejected hasn't he? Yup, I am sure that guy likes Kahoko too, no doubt, Kahoko is just so dense sometimes.

Okay, only a few more minutes before those two perform, Kahoko planned it well huh.

She didn't tell senpai that they were both performing. Well, there should be a happy ending there somewhere. Too bad that happy ending isn't for everyone.

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

If we were both performing, we would be preforming in about....a few seconds....

_"Okay, welcome to the prom. Now, I would like to call two talented musicians to perform for us. Um, Kazuki Hihara and Kahoko Hino, please step up the stage."_ Ousaki-senpai announced.

I blinked. Did I hear correctly. I looked at Kaho-chan. She was smiling.

"Come on senpai," she said, pulling me up the stage.

The applause was loud. I heard our friends cheering and I heard a few teasing comments.

"But my trumpet..." I said, when we were on stage.

"Here," Ousaki-senpai said, handing me my trumpet. What the hell? How did it end up here?

"Go Kazuki!" I heard my brother shout from the crowd.

That answered it. It was all planned out huh? But then..."What are we going to play? We didn't practice. And...are you sure about this?" I asked Kaho-chan.

She just smiled at me and never answered my question. She lifted her violin to her chin and stroke her bow unto it. The tune was familiar, we've played this dozen of times already - Gavotte. I joined in on the right cue. It sounds different than the usual tune we play, this sounds livelier and more...amazing! Somehow, I could feel how she feels...her feelings...I can't understand what, but, the tune's overflowing with emotions. I even saw the crowd watching us with...a soft expression? I remembered the moments Kaho-chan and I were together, the moments I cherished.

After playing, Kaho-chan smiled at me again. The crowd went crazy with applause and cheers. A lot were shouting, "Lover's publicity." "Whoot!" or such. I didn't mind at all, usually I would be blushing like Kaho-chan right now. I just stared at her. She took my hand again like awhile ago and pulled me down the stage. We were instantly claimed by our friends like we just finished saying our 'wedding vows', that thought made me blush.

--

A few hours later. I walked around the dance floor searching for Kaho-chan. She was dancing with Tsuchiura not so long ago, where could she be? I can't wait to talk to her.

I found her near the juice table. I waved at her. Kaho-chan waved back. When I reached her, a thought came to my mind, I grabbed her hand and suddnely made a run for it, as if someone was chasing us. We left the ballroom. Kaho-chan let me take her without saying anything. I stopped when we were at my classroom. Nice and quiet. Good for us to talk.

"Kaho-chan," I said, looking at her.

"I heard from your brother..." she blushed, "You misunderstood..."

"Yeah." I said, embarrassed. "Well, you surprised me. Totally. I really thought I wasn't good enough for you, Azuma told me though, that you liked me...and..." I stopped when I realized I slip something I wasn't suppose to. Kaho-chan was wide-eyed.

"Yunoki-senpai told you!??" she said. Her face flushed red.

I nodded sheepishly. She graoned.

"But, at least it ended this way. Tell me, why did you fall for me? I mean, there's Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun."

She looked away, "Well, remember the first time we met? It was when I was playing by violin, we became friends instantly. I liked you ever since, I liked you more when you defended me back then, when people were criticizing my talent. But I only like you as a brother back then. When we became closer, my heart suddenly began beating fast. I refused to think more of it back then, I just finally gave in when you confessed to me."

This time, I finally smiled. "You know, deep inside, I was thinking that you like one of those two."

"Well you see, Ryou's really an important friend of mine and that would remain unchanged. Len...Len's a different story. I have a crush on him."

I stiffened. Kaho-chan noticed that, she giggled.

"I'm not done yet senpai. I have a crush on him, but only to the point where I admire him." she said.

I loosen up, "Don't scare me like that Kaho-chan."

"But you know, I never really thought that you would like me..." she said, frowning.

I grinned playfully, "Me too, but you see, your kindness is what drew me to you. I love that part about you."

She smiled, "I...I really like you senpai. I wanted to tell you my feelings even if you didn't confess to me...I just wanted you to know how I felt before you graduated."

I sighed, yeah, I'm graduating soon, "Even so, we will still see each other right?"

"Yes," she beamed at that thought.

I reached inside my pocket and fished out the small note I'd scribbled on. I handed it to her.

"What is this?" She asked, and she unfolded the note. Her eyes widen. "This...is...a song...for me?"

"Yeah," I blushed, "Its incomplete so, I hope you'd like it. My feelings are there."

"Could you...please sing it for me?" she asked.

"Sure," I ginned, then I kissed her cheek. Kaho-chan blushed. "I love you Kahoko, this song is just for you."

jugyou chuu bonyari shite mado no soto kokuban gawari de  
"Nani kangaeteta no?" tte tomodachi ni mo ienai yo

(Spacing out during class, I look out the window as much as I look at the blackboard.  
"What are you think about?" he asks. Even to my friend, I can't tell. )

kimi o miteru itsumo miteru dakedo sore dake janakute  
kimi no tame ni nani ga dekiru darou

(I'm watching you. I'm always watching you but it's not just that.  
For your sake, there should be something I can do, right?)

konna toki ni doushitara ii nante kyoukasho ni mo nai  
kimi no tame ni ganbaritainda

(At times like these, textbooks don't tell you what to do.  
For your sake, I want to do my best. )

tsugi no shuumatsu kissaten suiteru to ii ne  
dekireba madobe no seki de  
nandatte hanashite ne nayami demo ii kara  
shikkari uketomeru sore ga yume nanda

(This coming weekend, I hope the coffee shop's not crowded.  
If possible, I'd like to sit next to the window  
And then, we will talk. Talking about worries is fine too.  
I want to carefully take it all in because that's my dream. )

--

I am sure, we will see each other. I love her, and she loves me. Our feelings will always remain mutual. Even if we're apart, our music will draw us closer.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW please! I'm done! Okay next chap...more on Ryoutaro!!!** Len's the highlight so he's last. hahaha.

Sorry if the transition was too fast. Well, I did it on purpose cause I don't want to ruin Hihara's free and simple nature....

Sorry for the mistakes too!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this!


	15. Be Happy with the One You Love

Thanks for the following who reviewed in last chapter.... Pathetic Rainbow, TomeOfTheNightSky, saiunkokulover, Durch Leiden Freude

I won't be able to update as easily as before since school's around the corner. My parents won't allow me to use the comp for pleasure... though I may update sometimes...  
**  
Remember: In this chapter, chapter 14 NEVER happened. So we start in chapter 13 again.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

Chapter 15

**Ryoutarou's P.O.V**

After Kahoko came back after talking to Ousaki-senpai, her face seems to be pale.

I was about to say something when I saw her sullen expression, which I immediately understood - she doesn't want to talk to anyone about it.

I just walk her home that afternoon, she was very quiet. I wonder what happened. That's really making me curious.

But then, why won't she talk to me about it? Usually she talks to me... She's hiding a lot of things from me these days. I could feel it. I'm just not pressing her for answers. I know she'll tell me when she feels like it, but that is just taking too long.

After dropping Kahoko at her house, she barely said goodbye to me. I slumped my shoulders as I walk back home.

"I'm home," I said after I opened the door with my spare house keys.

I could smell the scent of tomato sauce in the air. I bet mom's making pasta tonight.

"How's your day Ryoutarou?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Fine. I'll be in my room if you need me," I told her.

I entered my room and locked my door shut. I threw my bag on the floor and sat near my computer.

Kahoko's really acting weird today. Maybe she confessed and was rejected? No way. I saw Hihara-senpai after school and he wasn't acting weird. Kahoko and senpai seem to be really close. Ugh, why can't I take that off my mind!?

At the back of my mind there was a small voice saying, "I love her. I want to be with her. I can take her."

I shook my head, trying to shake the small voice out of my head. But it's true, I love Kahoko. It's true that I want to be with her. But I can't take her, she has someone else that she yearns for. Well, just like any good guy, I just want her to be happy.

Suddenly the phone downstairs rang.

I raced down the stairs so that mom wouldn't have to bother to answer the phone in the middle of her cooking, but she still beat me there.

When I stood beside her, she looked at me and handed me the phone, she mouthed the word "Kahoko" before going back to the kitchen.

I took a deep breath,. So what does she want to talk about now? I placed the phone in my ear. "Hello?"

And then, that is where she told me what happened.

So, senpai was the one who confessed to her. Oh, but then why is she bothered? She sounds like it. She seems unsure all of a sudden.

"What do you think Ryou?" she asked me, breaking my thoughts.

"Its your choice," I said. Well it's her choice right? I can't tell her what I really think.

What I think is that she'd be better off with me.

What I think is that she should just reject him and be with me.

What I think is...

I sighed. I have to control my emotions.

"Oh. Well okay." she said, "Bye then."

"Yeah, bye." I said. We both hang up.

I massaged my temples. There's a certain edge in her voice, there's something she's still not telling me. Are we no longer close friends now that she will be having the guy she wants?

Suddenly the phone rang again. I answered it.

Kahoko was on the other end again.

I don't know why but she suddenly filled me in on what she had been up to the past few days.

I guess she detected how I felt.

Well then, wow, she's been really doing a lot of things which I didn't know about.

But then, that means she's been doing these things without telling me... I guess I'm not that important to her... But then, she's telling me these now, that lifted my mood.

I filled her up with my activities too.

"Kahoko," I said, after we were done sharing, seems like she had more to share than I did, because I was still updating her during school's free time. "Thanks for telling me," I sighed.

"Sorry... Is that the reason why you're weird?" she asked

I laughed shortly, she thinks I'm weird. "Do I seem weird? Well at least you got the hint that something's wrong and that is your fault."

"Ouch," she said.

I chuckled. "Thanks Kahoko. At least I'm sure you won't just throw me out the window soon, now that you've got an opportunity to be with the one you like."

Ouch. That kinda hurt.

"Don't be silly. And you know, now that it's come to this, I don't know if I really want to take senpai''s hand... You know, accept his confession?" she said.

I sighed. "If you're not ready, just tell him."

Yes, just say that and think about things more thoroughly. Think of your other options.

"But, he'll be graduating soon. I have to decide soon," she said, a panicky edge to her voice.

"Okay Kahoko. But then, if you don't take his hand, how about I'll be your date at the prom? Of course, you won't give your rose to me," I laughed, trying to make it out as a joke, but I'm pretty serious.

"Hm, maybe I will," she said.

I fell silent. Did she just say what I think she just said? She will?!?!

"Hey," she said, when I was too silent. "Its okay right? Just a sign that we're good friends forever."

"O-oh, yeah," I laughed nervously. "Well, _if_ you two end up together, at least let me have the last dance."

"I'm not getting married Ryoutarou." The two of us laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up. Bet you don't want to go to school alone."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Always." Then I hung up

I sighed.

Well then, I can't wait for prom to come. That's when she'll be the happiest. I'm contented.

* * *

_Forward... Hehehe... After a few days..._

"How long are you going to be avoiding him?" I asked Kahoko.

We were eating lunch under the usual tree.

"Kahoko," I sighed. Though I don't mind she spends more time with me these days. But she's torn...

Kahoko sighed beside me, she leaned on my shoulder. Her touch always calms me down...

"I won't be avoiding him soon. I just need to get a few things straight," she said determindly.

"Do you need to cry?" I asked her. She's been crying all the time now. I wonder why. She gets so emotional suddenly, her unknown decision is making me nuts. As she cries she mentions three names. Mine, senpai's and that stupid Tsukimori. Does this mean... No, she already explained to me...

"I've had enough of crying, and I bet almost all your favorite shirts are salty already from my tears," she laughed. Why does she have to try so hard as if to show she's not hurt or anything? Why does she have to try so hard? That's why I can't tell her how I feel...

"An answer already, huh? Well, I'll support you whatever the answer will be."

"Thanks Ryoutarou..."

"Kahoko," I said, stroking her hair. "I want to see you smiling three days from now okay? The day of the prom."

"I promise," she whispered.

Well then, Kahoko was bright and cheerful not so long ago after our talk. Everything seemed normal, when one weekend she turned up in my house. Imagine how surprised I was!

_She had puffy eyes at that moment, a clue which told me she'd been crying the whole night._

_"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly when she went in the living room._

_"I'm sorry. Seems like I've been hiding things from you again," she confessed, smiling weakly._

_"What is it Kahoko?" I feel like I'm having anxiety attack._

_"You see, I told you I wasn't sure about my feelings and well, when I think of senpai, I get this guilty feeling. Also when I decide not to answer his confession... I don't know what do. And then... Not so long ago... Tsukimori-kun called me at home."_

_I had a sudden intake of breath. What!?! Tsukimori called her? What for? Wait, why am I getting so worked up about?_

_"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, patting her scarlet hair lightly._

_She nodded. "I'm so confused Ryoutarou. I don't know how I feel anymore," she said._

_"Wait wait. I hope you don't mind. But what are you being confused about? And I hope you won't mind me asking why Tsukimori called you," I said._

_She took a deep breath as if to stop herself from crying and the answered me. "I'm confused because I'm not sure if I like senpai more than a brother or just a brother. I don't want to regret things later. And also, I seem to have mixed feelings..." She looked away from my stare. "Tsukimori-kun called me to ask if I had a partner for the prom... and... the rest aren't that important..." she was already close to whispering._

_So, Tsukimori asked her that. Has she realized it already? That Tsukimori likes her too? Is that the reason for her 'mixed feelings'?_

_Suddenly she curled herself into a ball._

_My eyes widen._

_What-. She rarely does that, she only does that when...._

_I sat beside her immediately and talked to her in a soothing voice._

_"Kahoko, it's going to be alright..."_

_"It hurts... It hurts so much..."_

_Yes. Kahoko only curls into a ball when she's in deep pain or when she can't take something anymore._

_Was it so tough on her? Was this how confused she was?_

_I knew it. I can't tell her how I feel after all. I have to control my emotions in front of her._

_Kahoko suddenly began to whisper Hihara-senpai's name in between her tears._

_I wiped them away._

_She has no idea how it hurts me, listening to her saying someone else's name._

_"Kahoko..." I said, trying to comfort her. "Its okay to be confused. Don't be too hard on yourself."_

_Then she whispered Tsukimori's name this time._

_Stab._

_What? Don't tell me she likes Tsukimori too..._

_And then she slowly looked at me, her face tears-stained. "Ryou..." she whispered._

_I sat there, suddenly frozen when she cried on my chest. Letting go of her ball formation._

_"Ryou..." she cried again._

_I slowly lifted my arms and hugged her back._

_I have to suppress my personal feelings. I'm just her close friend... She needs me..._

* * *

Finally, the day of the prom has arrived.

I'm getting worried about Kahoko.

Even though she stopped crying three days ago... I'm still worried...

Her sister had told me that Kahoko will be here soon when I called their house.

Kahoko's going to answer Hihara-senpai... right?

For the longest time I've known Kahoko, she pretty hard to sway. She's stubborn. So... I can't do much.

After a few minutes, I finally saw her. Oh... she's with her sister and Hihara-senpai. I held my breath and walked the other direction of where they were.

Kahoko's going to give him her answer already... Well, I was wondering why she would answer on the day of the prom. She still needs to practice with senpai right? If she answers him a 'yes'.

She had said that she doesn't need to practice since the piece she wants them to play is a piece which they play all the time.

Well, what does that mean? She's going to answer him a 'yes'?

Sometimes women can be hard to understand. The same goes even if she's your best friend or sister... I think.

The musicians stopped playing after a while. I haven't seen Kahoko.

Well, this is where the musicians take a break and this is where Kahoko and senpai should step up the stage. One-way or another. Declaring their feelings toward each other.

There goes my crushed heart, out the window.

Ousaki-senpai held the mike, "Okay, welcome to the prom. Now, I would like to call two talented musicians to perform for us. Um.... Mizuki Aikawa and Ayami Suou please step up the stage." (**A/N:** Made up names obviously)

I did a double take, are my ears playing tricks on me?

I scanned the room. Where the heck is Kahoko?

There's senpai. Among the crowd with Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai's looking... dejected?

Does that mean Kahoko rejected him?

Where is she!?!?

Then I saw her, before she disappeared into the terrace.

I walked quickly towards her, avoiding collision with the other students in my haste.

There, I saw her. Both her arms on the balcony. She was watching the sky. Something glistening fell from her cheeks, it took me a second to realize it was her tears.

I took a step closer to her.

She heard me and she turned around to face me. Her tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey," I murmured softly.

"Oh. Ryoutarou," she cried.

It took me two more strides to reach her, I hugged her tightly. She's crying again.

"Sorry for breaking our promise..." she cried. "I'm crying... I should be smiling right?"

"Kahoko, the promise doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that..." I hesitated. "You're hurt...aren't you?"

She shook her head as she buried her face into my chest. "I'm not hurt. I'm just guilty," she said.

"What did he tell you?" I asked. I bit my lip. Why can't I help myself from being curious all the time?

But she answered me anyway, "He was shocked at first. But then he recomposed himself and switched to his cheerful mode. He said that it's okay and he was expecting that. I told him I want him as a brother and he smiled, saying that I could call him Onii-san anytime..." she cried a bit before continuing. "He said that I should be happy with the one I really love..."

I took a deep breath, here it comes. She doesn't love senpai, so that would mean that she loves Tsukimori... right?

Seems like senpai and I have the same thoughts, Be happy with the one you really love...

Kahoko cried a bit more, soon she calmed down.

I stroked her hair.

She pulled away after a while. She wiped her tears.

"Look, your tux is all ruined." She smiled.

"I don't mind," I whispered, letting her go.

She stared at me and I stared back. Her eyes were filled with several emotions which I can't really understand.

I decided to ask her once and for all so I could decide to finally give up on her. "Kahoko, who do you really love?" I asked.

She was surprised by my sudden quiestion.

This is a long shot, I know.

Her face suddenly flushed delicate pink.

My eyes widen, whaa?

Kahoko took a deep breath. "You," was all she said.

I felt my heart stop right there and then.

Me.

She's in love with me?

"How? Why?" I asked her.

Her shy smile turned into a frown. "You should say a rejection before quesitoning you know."

I tried to clear my head before I spoke again. "Rejection? What are you saying?"

"You don't feel the same way... right?" she whispered uncertainly.

"Are you kidding? My mind's been crazy with you all the time," And then I wanted to take that back. That was embarrassing.

Kahoko gave a satisfying smiled.

"I realized that I'm in love with you three days ago," she said. "Realized is the right word..."

She looked up at me.

"You're always by my side. You have patience on me. You listen to my rants and give me advice. I... I need you in my life..."

I took a deep breath. "Kahoko..." I said, my voice full of emotions. "I love you ever since we first met. Ever since you first approached me, saying that we are the same. Having a passion for music even though we are Gen-Ed students. I was so out of place before that. Kahoko..."

I stroke her face.

"I love you. I love you. I also need you in my life," I whispered.

"But then, why were you so prepared on letting me go?" she questioned.

"It's because I want you to be happy."

"Have you ever considered me being happy with you?"

"I have... a dozen time... But your desicion will always be yours..." I couldn't stop myself this time because her gaze was so inviting.

I bent my head lower and kissed her.

We pulled away after a few seconds.

"Ew..." she suddenly reacted.

"What?"

"Since when did you get so romantic, Ryou?" she asked teasingly, grinning all the while.

I chuckled, "I guess I became like that when you entered my life. Its all your fault," I said, pretending to be angry.

She pouted childishly like before and then broke to a smile. "I love you," she said before tip-toeing to kiss me.

Well then, I guess I get my happy ending after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! Good or not? Review!!! Next up... Len's chapter!!! Len's chap will be chapter 16 and beyond... More chapters, not only one!! Wahaha.

So, in chapter 16, chapter 14 and 15 **NEVER** happened. Wahaha!!


	16. When I Met Her

**Thanks for the following reviewers...**  
_  
Durch Leiden Freude_

_oreofudge'DD_  
_  
TomeOfTheNightSky_  
_  
flare-hugs_

_saiunkokulover_

Please keep reading. Hahaha.... Oh! And also, please enjoy to the fullest as Len Tsukimori takes the stage.... Hahaha. (Excited, are you?) Hahaha.

**REMINDER: Chapter 14 and 15 never happened!!!!  
**  
**Disclaimer:** _Never owned this anime, and never will._

* * *

Chapter 16

**Len's P.O.V**

Prom.

It's so close that I could almost taste the annoying atmosphere.

Kahoko's probably been asked by Tsuchiura, or maybe Hihara-senpai.

**--**

**At home...**

"Welcome home, Len! Have you asked her yet?" she asked bluntly.

"Pardon?" I asked her. I didn't quite catch that.

Mother giggled. "Silly. I was asking if you already asked Kahoko to the prom."

"I told you I'm not going to the prom. I'm going to the concert with you two," I said.

She's been persisting me to go to the silly prom a week before. But then, I've already decided to perform in my parents' upcoming concert.

"Like I said, it's okay if you don't come with us. Try enjoying life, this will only happen once," she said.

I was itching to roll my eyes, but I have to control myself. I wasn't raised to do that.

"Kahoko might already been asked by other people anyway," I said.

"Call her."

I looked at her. What did she just say?

"Call her. Right. Now." She said firmly. She got the wireless phone and dialed some numbers and gave it to me.

I stared at the phone.

"Now," she said.

I took a deep breath and brought the phone to my ear. The other end was still ringing. I wonder what's taking her so long to answer.

Her sister and mother are home right?  
_  
Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

I grew impatient. As I was about to give the phone back to Mother, someone finally picked up the end of the line.

"Hello?" of all the rotten luck, Kahoko answered.

"Kahoko," I said.

"Sorry for not answering the phone sooner. Onii-san just came back," she said.

"Yes, yes," I said impatiently, then I saw mother glare. I gulped.

"What do you need Len?" she asked

"Um, I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to the prom with me." There I said it. Though I wanted her to refuse my offer, I can't help it, but a tiny part of me wanted her to accept it.

It was silent in the other end for a few minutes, then I heard her answer me in a wary tone. "Um, sorry Len, but Ryou already asked me... But you have a concert right? If I'm not mistaken."

I finally sighed. "Yes. Well, sorry for wasting your precious time..." I said, I was about to hang up when she stopped me.

"Wait Len! Is... Is it alright if I attend that concert?" she said, she seems to be hesitant.

I suddenly perked up, "Sure. Do you want me to hand you a ticket?" I asked.

"Um, if it's not too much to ask..."

"Is Tsuchiura coming with you?"

"No... Just me... But if you want me to. I'll ask him..."

"No, its fine." I tried to suppress my enthusiasm and changed to a formal tone. "I'll hand the ticket to you tomorrow at school," I said.

"Thanks Len," she said, "Also, thanks for asking, though Ryou asked me first. It's really a surprise that you came to ask me." Then she hang up before I could say anything.

I stared at the phone.

Rude.

I wasn't even done talking yet.

"So?" Mother prompted.

"I told you she's already been asked," I said.

"And what is this about the ticket? Is she going to attend the concert?" she asked, beaming.

"Yes," I said.

"I never thought you would want to invite her. Well, seems like you're growing up, Len."

"What part of that is growing up, Mother?" I tried to keep my tone respectful, but I could feel the growing irritation inside me.

"You're finally taking a step towards Kahoko," she said, immediately leaving the room.

I stood there, jaw dropping. I hate it when her instincts trigger.

It's too... sharp.

She knows... Well, she knows it even from way back then.

--

I slumped into my bed when I reached my room. Usually I would do my assignments before I go to bed, but right now I don't feel like it. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

It wandered into _that_ past. Of all the things I could reminisce, it's that one. But I didn't let my mind stop its tracks.  
**  
_10 years ago..._**

_When I first met her... The alumni's of Seiso had a gathering. That was when my mom bumped into Kahoko's Mother._

_"Misa! Its been so long!" Kahoko's mother, Yumi, exclaimed._

_"Yumi! I missed you! And where's Shinn?" Misa asked._

_Aunt Yumi shook her head. "He was killed," she said softly._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mother apologized. Great move mom._

_"Anyway, where's your husband?"_

_"He's away. A concert. Alone," she laughed. "Anyway..."_

_"Mommy... Could I drink something?" A little girl beside Aunt Yumi asked._

_"Oh, and who might this cute little one be?" Mother asked, bending to match her height with hers._

_"Hi," she said shyly before hiding behind Aunt Yumi's legs._

_The two giggled. "This is my Kahoko. And that must be Len-kun right? He's around the same age as Kahoko right?"_

_Mother nodded, she nudged me in front of her. "Len's six. Len, greet your Aunt Yumi, she's a close friend to me."_

_"Hello, nice to meet you Aunt Yumi. My name is Len Tsukimori," I said._

_Aunt Yumi squealed. "He's so adorable!" Then she reached behind her legs and pulled Kahoko gently in front of me._

_"Kahoko, that's Len-kun. Be friends with him now okay?" Aunt Yumi said._

_"H-hello," she said shyly to me._

_I shrugged._

_"I-Is that a violin?" she asked me, noticing the violin slumped over my shoulder._

_I gave a nod._

_"Oh, so your son plays the violin too?" Aunt Yumi asked._

_"Yes, he's a prodigy." Mother said proudly. "And...'too'?"_

_"My daughter plays the violin too. But she's not as good as Len-kun, I'm sure. Having two talented parents and your son's a prodigy! How wonderful!" Aunt Yumi exclaimed._

_"Seems like the violin romance will prevail in their generation." Mother grinned._

_What's she talking about?_

_"Come on Misa, we have much to share." Aunt Yumi said. She gave Kahoko her violin case which Aunt Yumi was holding the whole time. No wonder I thought it was too small._

_Mother and Aunt Yumi left me and Kahoko._

_Ugh. I hate talking to girls._

_"H-hey, Tsukimori-kun, do you want to play our violins?" she asked._

_"No thank you. I have no time to listen to your lousy music," I said coldly. I hope that hurt her, so she would be running away and leave me alone._

_Instead she stayed there for a few seconds and pulled my hand._

_"W-What-?" I asked._

_"Come on. If I remember, Mommy and I came across a beautiful garden. It's really pretty. We could play our violin there," she said._

_I let her take me, though I'm quite irritated now. Can't she tell when someone wants to be alone?_

_Then we reached the garden she was talking about. It was just behind the music rooms._

_I shook my hand from her touch._

_"S-Sorry..." she apologized._

_I glared at her. "Leave me alone," I said._

_The music room behind me was empty, the window was closed. I know I wasn't suppose to do this... There was a box over there. I placed it below the window and stepped on it. I slid my legs onto the other side and landed on the music room._

_"T-Tsukimori-kun..." I heard her call me._

_I shut the window close. After a while I looked outside the window and saw that she was already gone, I left the window slightly opened._

_Finally. I sighed._

_I opened my violin and locked the door. I began to play... Ave Maria._

_In the middle of my playing I felt a presence of another person. I stopped playing and reached the window. I opened the it fully and saw that annoying girl._

_Her eyes was closed. When she opened them, she was smiling brightly._

_I stared at her._

_"That was wonderful Tsukimori-kun! Even I am not in that level! Wow! I never knew music could produce such beautiful music..." she said._

_My eyes widen._

_She stepped down from the box she was stepping on and moved back. I couldn't see her anymore._

_I pulled the piano's bench towards the window and elevated myself. Then I saw her. She was holding her violin in position._

_She was playing Canon._

_Wow. Her music... it's so... honest..._

_When she finished playing. I was still in my state of shock. She smiled again._

_"You're playing is great Tsukimori-kun. It's true you're further away from me. But, let me tell you this, I hope my playing would soften yours," she said._

_"Soften mine?" I finally spoke._

_She smiled. "Your playing's great. But there's this trace of loneliness in it. I want to be your friend Tsukimori-kun. I want to be there for you when you need someone, when you're lonely."_

_I had a sharp intake of breath. She saw right through me._

_I jumped to the other side and brought her to a tight hug. Tears suddenly coming down from my eyes. I don't know why but something's telling me that she's the one that I need._

_I'm still a kid, I really can't understand anything...also...why am I becoming emotional so suddenly? This isn't like me. What happened to my facade?  
_

_"Tsukimori-kun..." she said, surprised. But her voice full of warmness._

_"Promise. Promise you'll be there when I need you," I said._

_"I promise," she said softly, patting my head from the back._

_"'Len... Call me that..." I whispered._

_"Len... We're going to be great friends," she said._

_I pulled away from her. I saw her smiling face once again. I nodded, "We'll be great friends, Kahoko." I agreed._

--

I sighed.

She's the first one to see right through me. I liked her ever since. But as we grew, I had a facade to keep up constantly. I only bring down my walls when we're alone...

Now we're grown up, I have decided, I want her with me. I need to stop beating around the bush if I really want her...

Kahoko...

She's really important.

She means everything to me.

She's my sun, which melts my frozen ice...

She's all that I need.

She's the comfort I need.

She's my everything.

She's the one who could make me like this.

I need her.

I need to tell her how I feel after the concert...

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? Sorry if its short!!!!

Next chap is the last one!!!!

The last line is familiar. I just noticed it after I saved everything. It's in the manga, where Ryoutarou decided to tell her how he feels... Haha... Spoiler. Haha...


	17. Tsuki no Kakera

Nobody reviewed yet because I wrote this as soon as I finished posting this and then write the story for my other fic "Another Revolution"...on the same day...

*smile* Well if someone ever reviewed before I posted this, the thanks will be below. I hope to beat you guys to it!!!!

Last chappie!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime!!!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Len's POV**

"This is it." I said to myself as I entered the auditorium.

It was still empty.

I already gave Kahoko the ticket.

--

_The day before yesterday in school..._

People were staring at me as I walked accross the halls of the gen-ed department.

I don't care.

I finally found Kahoko's classroom.

This must be my unlucky day, becasue Tsuchiura was about to enter their classroom when he spotted me.

"What are _you _doing here?" Tsuchiura asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's none of your business, now if you don't mind, is Hino-san in there?" I asked cooly.

"Actually, she's-"

"Ryou, why aren't you coming in?" came a voice from inside the classroom, which I recognized as Kahoko's.

I smirked.

Tsuchiura sighed.

Kahoko came out of the room.

"Oh, hi there L- Tsukimori-kun!" she said, "Oh, Mio needs you for something." she told him.

He shrugged and entered the classroom.

"Tsukimori-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"This," I said, handing her the envelope.

"Oh! Thanks!" she said happily.

"Well then, I'll see you there. But really, you didn't need to trouble yourself. The prom's not yet done when the concert starts." I said.

What am I saying?

It's like I'm persuading her _not _to attend.

"Um, its fine. I already told Ryoutaro. Anyway, I'll see you there." she smiled, "Oh, and thanks for coming all the way here. You should've just called me to tell me where we could meet. This isn't like you Len," she said, whispering my name in the end.

A smile threaten to explode on my lips when she said my name...in school.

She smiled, "What happened to you? Well anyway, thanks."

I finally smiled, amused.

She grinned. "You're smiling," she whispered before she entered her classroom.

As she disappeared from my sight, I wore my cold expression again.

I turned around and started walking towards my Department.

--

"Len, what are you thinking about?" Dad asked.

He was on top of the stage while I was seated in front.

I didn't realize Dad was calling me already.

"N-no, sorry." I said.

"Nervous?" Dad asked, amused.

Mother giggled from the piano, "No, he's just thinking of somebody."

"Somebody? Len, are you dating someone?" Dad asked.

"No. Mom, please stop that." I said, standing up from my seat.

"He's not yet going out with _her. _But the knot will be tied tonight." Mother giggled again.

I flushed.

"Her? Len, you're red. Could it be Kahoko-chan? Finally," Dad breathed.

"You two..." I groaned.

Both my parents laughed.

"Len's finally grown up," dad said.

"I know." Mother agreed.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

Why am I so nervous?

Is it because I'm still wearing this gown I wore from prom?

But everyone will be wearing formal clothing right?

I pulled my shawl tightly around me.

"Stop fretting little sis." onii-san said.

Onee-san stayed in school, my suspicions were answered. Onee-san _was _together with someone and it was Hihara-senpai's big brother!

"I'm fine," I said.

"Nervous?" he grinned.

"Why would I?"

"You turned down Kazuki-kun and Ryoutaro-kun tonight." he said.

I blushed, "Please, don't remind me."

"Okay, okay. We're here." He said he pulled up in front of the venue.

I stepped out of the car, "Thanks nii-chan." I grinned, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ew!!!" He grunted.

I laughed, "You such a gay!" I said.

"Hey! Be thankful I drove you here!" he said

We both laughed.

I stepped out of the car.

"Thanks." I said.

"Make sure you don't mess this up, and don't cry if he rejects you okay?" he said, looking at me worriedly.

"I'll call you when I need to run away, " I half-smiled.

"'Kay," He said, then I watched his car disappear in the highway.

I took a deep breath before entering the venue after showing my ticket.

The place was still half-empty. Seems like I'm early.

I searched where my number was.

It was close to the front seats. VIP. I huffed.

Crazy Len.

How much inconvenience must he have gone through to get me these?

I finally found my seat and saw an envelope there, was someone already there?

When I picked it up, I saw my name and opened it.

I was able to recognize Len's handwriting.

_Kahoko,_

_Meet me at the back of the stage after my performance. I need to tell you something important._

_Always, Len._

Then the petal of roses fell from the envelope when I set it downright.

"What on earth happened to you Len." I muttered.

"Nothing," his voice suddenly came from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, "Len!" I breathed.

He chuckled. I've never seen him looking so...happy.

"Seriously? You weren't abducted or something?" I asked.

He gave a low laugh, "What are you talking about Kahoko? Anyway, I hope you'd enjoy a good show tonight."

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" I asked, morbidly curious.

"You'll know, you'll know." he said, walking away.

Before he walked away, I swear I heard him chuckle.

He's awfully in a good mode, almost reminds me when we were kids, when I broke through his ice.

I sighed.

Soon, the concert began.

Auntie and uncle's talents were unmistakable perfect.

When Len played, I caught him stealing a glance in my direction, I just smiled when he does that.

Len, has he realized how I feel about him already? Maybe that's the reason he's been...unlike himself...

Maybe he's treating me kindly until he rejects me in the end.

I sighed.

Maybe that's what he wants to talk to me about.

Thinking about that, the concert seem to have been in a fast forward mode.

In no time at all, the concert has ended.

The curtain has closed.

I willed my legs to stand and move it. When I stood up, I felt my legs shaking under me.

I took a deep breath and gathered up all my courage.

I need to face this.

This way, I'll know how it felt when I rejected to important people in my life.

I walked to the backstage.

I saw Len talking to both his parents.

Then he saw me. He waved at my direction and motioned me to approach him.

Auntie and uncle waved at me before leaving Len.

What? Why are they leaving? Maybe they knew...

Suddenly I remembered the rose petals.

Could it be something else?

No, I can't be too sure.

I took a deep breath.

"Hey Len," I said, approaching him.

"Kahoko," he smiled.

His occasional smiles are really something.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, pretending to be impatient. But deep inside I could feel my heart accelerating.

"Could I take you somewhere?" He said.

"Somewhere? And where is this somewhere?" I asked.

He smiled again, "Just somewhere," He insisted, "Yes or no?"

I sighed, Len's acting childish all of a sudden, what's up with him? "Yes," I finally said.

He took my hand. I gasped, surprised.

I followed him silently.

At the back of the venue was actually music rooms.

"Len..." I said when he stopped at the garden.

A music room was lit on, the window opened. Len slid into the room.

My eyes widen as I realized what he was doing. He was replaying the scene 10 years ago.

He got two violins, once he gave it to me, he smiled.

"That's dad's old one." then he stepped back and opened his violin.

I was expecting him to play Ave Maria, but instead another tune came out.

It was nostalgic.

After the first few notes, Len paused and sang.

_tsuki no kakera o mune ni otosu　　kokoro ni tokashite mitsumeru_

_(A fragment of the moon scatters  
Falling over my chest  
And inside it finds a heart melting away...)_

He paused again and played the violin

It reminded me when we were at that dinner party, when he sang "Fill My Heart".

He continued singing, some of the songs registering into me as if he was singing it for this moment.

I never heard this before...has he composed this on his own?

_sakyuu o koete kikoete kuru　　kaze no naku koe hibiite kuru  
haruka kanata o misueta mama　　hikari no matataki kanjiteiru_

_(I can hear every sound as grains of sand flow down hills  
And the wind's crying voice echos throughout my soul  
Long ago and faraway it was there to be heard  
But in a flash, within a blink, suddenly I feel it, too)_

_gin no KUROSU seoi　　samayotte michi o yukeba　　sono ne ga michibiku_

_(This silver Cross that was shouldered for me  
I carry as I travel my own path  
That sound is what led me to you!)_

_kimi dake ni kikaseyou　　afuredasu senritsu　　omoi subete  
ano hi kimi ga kanadeta　　neiro ni yori sotte hibiku you ni_

_(And it's only you, that I can hear now  
Overflowing with your melody, my every emotion  
That day your music started playing was  
When I wanted to draw your sound close  
To echo throughout me)_

And then he plays the violin again. Its amazing how he can switch to playing and singing flawlessly.

_sora no mukou o aogi nagara　　donna ashita o miterun darou  
mujaki na mama no itooshisa ni　　itsuka wa sekai ga kawaru darou_

_(Looking up to the night sky  
Asking for a sign  
What will tomorrow bring?  
Though we already know  
The simple innocent ways we admit we're in love  
In that moment is when the world changed all around for me)_

I heard my gasp when I heard him sing that line. What...what is he saying? Or singing?

_yubi o tatete sotto　　kuchi moto ni furete miseru　　neiro wa kotaeru_

_(These fingers reach out for you softly  
And my lips tremble secretly for what to say  
Let the sound of my music answer.)_

_kimi dake ni kikasetai　　kono mune ni umareru yasashii yume o  
ano hi kimi ga oshieta　　tomadoi hajimari no yokan datta_

_(And it's only you, that I want to hear  
Inside of this chest a gentle dream is born only for you  
Since that day you first showed me how to live  
The bewilderment was beginning  
I knew it would happen)_

The violin again. Its so...presice.

Every staccato, every legato...

_kimi dake ni kikasetai　　futatsu no oto ga sou musubi aeba  
hateshinaku tada takaku　　mezaseru doko made mo_

(_And it's only you that I want to hear  
Our two sounds wrapped around each other, melding into one  
There are no limits to endless heights we soar  
Just point me to where you want to go)_

_kimi dake ni kikaseyou　　afuredasu senritsu　　omoi subete  
ano hi kimi ga kanadeteita　　neiro ni hibiku you ni  
kikaseyou　　kono omoi o_

(_And it's only you that I can hear now  
Overflowing with your melody, my every emotion  
That day as your music  
Started playing was when music and color echoed through me  
Just hearing you is my true desire)_

As he finished playing I was still.

When he saw my reaction he smiled again, but soon became serious.

"Its your turn," he murmured.

I understood what he meant. It really _is _like he wants to replay our past, just a little different.

I smiled, "Your playing is still unmistakably great." I took out the violin and smiled to myself.

This time I was the one who played Ave Maria.

After playing I looked at Len, I smiled.

"Your still lonely aren't you? I've been by your side only when you said you need me. But I guess you were never honest, you needed me far more than that. I told you right? I'll be there for you." I closed my eyes.

Why am I hurting deep inside?

When I opened my eyes, I didn't realized, but he already stepped out of the music room.

I took a deep breath.

When we were kids...he hugged me here. But I don't think he'd...

Suddenly he _did _hug me, just this time without the tears.

"Kahoko," he said softly, "Did you know in this moment, when we were kids back then, I fell for you already?"

I stiffened. My heart sprinting.

"I need to know how you feel about me? I know you have other guy like Tsuchiura, but I just need to know how you feel...about me. Back then, I kept up being cold when in public, I tried to give up on you because I can't keep two facades at the same time. I was able to forget, but it all came back again during the dinner party..." he tightened his hug again before he pulled away from me.

He looked straight into my eyes.

Just like last time, I'm held captivated by his gaze again.

"Len," I whispered, "The same goes for me..."

He looked at me, question in his eyes. I could tell what questions he was asking.

"I know I've left your side, broken the promise. Its just because I don't know how to approach you. I don't know how to say this, but when I first met you, everything about you...I'm being drawn to it. Your so-called 'iceness' is just a facade, but the real you is just lonely. I was being drawn, I liked you ever since." I said quietly.

I moved my eyes to the lit music room.

I glanced at Len when he was too silent.

My eyes widen, he was blushing! Though I couldn't be too sure because of the darkness. I touched his cheek, and he jerked slightly.

"You're red," I said.

He looked away, "Anyway, is that your answer?" he asked, pulling the cold facade so suddenly.

I giggled, "You're cold again, embarrassed now aren't you?"

"Whatever," he said, jumping into the music room again, he got his violin and he switched off the light.

It became so dark already. Only the moon iluminated our way.

I felt him take my hand again.

We started walking.

"I love you Kahoko," he suddenly said.

This time I flushed. Thanks god it was dark.

"I...I love you too Len." I said, then added, "Did you compose the song by yourself?"

Suddenly we stopped walking, I felt his hand let go of mine. Uh-oh, did I saw something wrong?

I shivered when I felt his hands holding both of mine, his touch was always cold...

All of a sudden I felt his lips touch mine. When he pulled away, I felt his breath near my ear.

He whispered, "I composed it all by myself,"

I heard the pure smugness in it.

"And do you know the title?" he asked.

I laughed softly, "You wrote it yourself, how should I know?"

"Its...really ironic though, your my sun, and I'm the moon. And something, a part of me, will always be with you..."

"What's the title?" I prompted softly.

He pulled ayaw and we started walking again.

"Tsuki no Kakera," he said in the dark. (A fragment of the moon)

* * *

A/N: Too cheesy? So not like Len? Hehe.

Review please. Just don't kill me...spare me.

Finally it's done...*teary*

Some people already beat me to reviewing before I even posted....*cry*

Thanks for the reviewers from first chap to the last...

AkaneKotou

Pathetic Rainbow

psychotic kistune

luvinkiri

maripas

mage1993

oreofudge'DD

saiunkokulover

anime swiss miss

animeaddict96

akai chibi seme

CallingMeInsane

Hanisakura

gorgeousgossipgirl

chocoviolin

barbieblair

lizha25

xiayra

annalisemarie99

Durch Leiden Freude

iLuvLenxHino

prettwitykitty

TomeOfTheNightSky

flare_hugs

...without you guys I wouldn't made it this far....especially to sainkokulover *smile*, my betareader, thanks, hahaha, without you I guess my stories are all jumbled up. Thanks for the patience! Haha.


End file.
